Floating Memories
by BTRluffer
Summary: When Kendall wakes up in the hospital he has no idea what has happened to him. However, his friends tell him he has been missing for three weeks until the police found him severely injured. Soon they find out that there are still men who want Kendall dead. And the only solution to their problem seems that Kendall has to remember what happened during his disappearance.
1. Waking up

**So... Hey guy's... **  
**PLZ don't kill me! I know I've been out for a while and I know some people hate me for deleting my story's. BUT I'm BACK! And I promise I will keep on writing this time!**

**And for all my new readers... Hope you like this story, it just popped into my head one day and I hope you enjoy it just as much as I enjoyed writhing it!**

**Sadly, I do not own Big Time Rush**

* * *

The beeping sounds around him were disturbing. How could he sleep whith that? His whole body was painful and he had no idea where he was. He let out a groan, he wouldn't open his eyes, not yet.

"Sounds like he's waking up." A scared voice said from the corner of the room. He felt somebody taking his hand. "Kenny?" No response. "Kenny can you hear us?" That annoyed him. How could he not hear all those noises? "It doesn't work Logie. He isn't with us." Another voice said. With that he let out another groan. He wanted to show those guys that he was awake. He forced to open his eyes, immediately closing them as he was blinded by the sudden light.

"Kendall! You're awake!" He felt how the owner off the voice squished his hand. Kendall gave his eyes another try, flashing until his sight became a bit more clear. It was white, everywhere he looked it was the same bright color. He groaned as he realized where he was. He was hooked up to some big, beeping machines, which he didn't like at all and his right leg had a huge cast. He looked up to see three guys standing by his side, he smiled as he finally recognized the voices.

"how are ya buddy?" Logan asked, who was the one that was sitting on his bed, holding his hand.

"Fine, how did I get here?" He asked, realizing he had no idea how he came here.

"Wait... You have no idea what happened?" That was James, who looked at him with a worried face. Kendall shook his head no. He looked at his friends, they all had shocked faces.

"Kendall, what is the last thing you remember?" Logan asked slightly, like he was scared for the answer. Kendall had to think about that, something that was quit painful.

"ehhum... I believe that is James' birthday party. I remember that I was tired and that I went too bed." A dead silence came after he spoke those words. "Kendall..." James started painfully after what seemed like forever. "That's almost a month ago..." Everything became unreal after he said that.

"Nnn-nno" Kendall stuttered. That couldn't be true, it had to be a lie. "How long was I out?" He managed to get out. "And what the hell happened?!" He looked to James, than to Logan and finally to Carlos. Somebody had to tell him.

"Kendall... You've been lying here for four days now..." Logan started. Kendall looked at him with panic. "That's when they found you, after you've been missing for over three weeks. We thought we lost you.."

That's when he truly lost it. It couldn't be true. They were lying. They had to. Kendall started hyperventilating. His machines became crazy and seconds later nurses ran into the room, pushing away his friends. That was the last thing he saw, after that, everything went black.

* * *

Logan had been so scared the last few weeks.

_**(flashback)**_  
_The guys were lying on the grass from Palmwoods park. It was a perfect summer day and they were enjoining the fact that they were done early in Roque Records, so they could still enjoy the nice weather. "I'm thirsty. Someone else a smoothie?" Kendall stood up. "Yep" said the other three in chorus. _

_"Alright, will be right back." With that, Kendall walked away. _

_The point was, he never came back..._

_The remaining guys just laid there slowly dozing off. "Hey, where's Kendall with our smoothies?" Carlos suddenly said. It was already afternoon and the time had just dissapeared while they were lying there. Logan sat up and stretched. "I don't know, he probably got distracted." He said, knowing Kendall longer than today. "Let's get back to the apartment. He's probably just there, not realizing that he owns us a smoothie." James said as he sat up as well. The other two nodded and the walked back to a still empty 2J. _

_"He's not here." Carlos said after he turned around the hole apartment. "We can see that ourselves Carlos." Logan said. "Well Mrs. knight and Katie are out for diner tonight so let's order some pizza." James said, he was hungry and didn't want to wait for Kendall.__"Yeah sure." Logan said. He took out his phone and texted Kendall. _

_"Hey dude, where the hell are you? We're ordering pizza, want some? -L" The pizza came but there was no sight of Kendall, not even an text. _

_"Kendall, where are you? -L" _

_A lot of such messages went out that evening but Logan never got a answer. He stayed up until two past midnight, hoping that Kendall would show up some time. But that never happened. Mrs. Knight and Katie had come home later that evening, thinking the boys were all in bed. But as Kendall still didn't show up next morning, the police was called._

_Since then they had never seen him again. Not until they had finally gotten a call from the police three weeks later. They had found him, severely injured and unconscious. It had looked like everything was gonna be fine. Kendall would be fine._

* * *

But now, he was having a panic attack. Logan was shocked when his blond friend started to hyperventilate. He wanted to calm him down, tell him that everything was going to be fine, to stay with him. But he was pushed away by some nurses who started to poke him and injected something in his IV. After that, he went quiet. The nurses left again. Logan looked with worry at his friend. Since he had heard that they had found him he had hoped so badly that he would wake up and tell them what happened. One of those things had happened, the other would maybe never come. He was awake, but couldn't remember any of it. "He's gonna be alright Logie." He heard James saying behind him.

"I wish I could believe you."

* * *

It was dark when Kendall finally woke up again. He was painful everywhere, like he had been hit by a truck. He looked around to see his friends sleep peacefully around him, he didn't want to wake them so he just laid there, looking at the ceiling and thinking about what they told him. "ah, Mr. Knight, you're awake." Kendall looked up to see a doctor standing in the doorway. "I'm doctor Milton and I will be taking care of you." He walked over to Kendall.

"So how are you're injuries?" Kendall looked up. "Painful." Was all he said, knowing he had to say something. "Does your head hurt?" Kendall nodded slowly, which only maked it worse.

"Ok well that's logical because your suffering from a major concussion. Your friends told me you can't remember what happened so I would say that you're suffering from amnesia as well. You have a broken Tibia on your right leg and you need to be careful with that. You also have three broken ribs so it shall be painful for a couple of days. You have some bad scratches on pretty much your entire body and I'm afraid that will leave some scarring. You also have a major bruise on your left hip and lower back. We've put some ice on that so there would be a minimum of swelling. You were suffering from bloodloss and dehydration when they found you and you get medicine for that as well. Any questions?"

"Yeah, when can I get out off here and how can I get my memory back?" Kendall asked, really wanting to now those two things.

"Well as everything's alright I would say you can leave in like two or three days. Your memory is something more difficult, since nobody knows what happened with you is it from great importance that you get your memory back. unfortunately there isn't a real cure for amnesia. It has to come back on its own.'' Kendall nodded that he understood. ''Well I will call a nurse to give you some more pain medication, I will check on you again around noon.'' Doctor Milton walked out off the room and a few minutes later there came a nurse who injected some new medication in his IV. Immediately after that Kendall became drowsy and he let the sleep overtake him.

* * *

**Hope that wasn't to bad!**

**Love you all and please review because that really makes my day and I really want to know what you guys think of all this.**


	2. The hospital

**Here is chappie 2!**

**Hope you like it!**

**I do not own Big Time Rush (yet)**

* * *

James was the first one to wake up that morning. He looked around to see the others still asleep. He was glad the had finally gotten proper sleep, cause the hadn't had a real good night sleep since Kendall had disapeared, not that hospital chairs were that much better, but Kendall was with them and that maked everything a heaven. After he had stretched his arms he heard some groans and saw that Carlos had woken up. "Hey buddy." James said. Carlos didn't respond. He looked and confused at Kendall.

"James? Was it real?" He looked at his taller friend with wonder in his eyes. "Is what real?" The Latino was confusing James. "Has Kendall really woken up?" Carlos sounded scared, like he didn't believe what he said, even when he wanted it so badly.

"I really did Litos." Both the boys looked up to see a sleepy blond smiling at them. "Kendall!" Carlos stood up and gave him a brotherly hug. "Carlos you sguishing him!" James called as he heard some groans coming from his friends. Carlos immediately let go. "Sorry." He muttered. "Don't mention it." Kendall said, altrought he was relieved there was no more presure on his ribs.

"Hey did I miss something?" The boys looked up to see Logan awake aswell. "No, Carlos only almost broke another two off Kendall's ribs by hugging him." James said laughing. "I said I was sorry." Carlos said, not understanding that it was a joke. Logan gave him a glare and turned towards Kendall.

"How are you buddy?" He said, his voice full of worry. "Fine." James gave him a uneasy look. "Do you... I mean, Do you remember anything?" Kendall shook his head no. "The doctor said I have amnesia and that it has to cure at his own." Logan nodded in agreement. "That's the nasty thing about amnesia, but we're gonna help you to remember." It was quiet for a few moments.

"Where are mom and Katie actually?" Kendall asked as they came into his mind. "And how did they take... You know... How did they take all off this." He was suddenly verry nervous, not sure if he wanted to know this. "Well your mom had a sort of mental breakdown when you disappeared." James started after nobody else did.

"And Katie, well Katie wasn't herself anymore. She didn't say anything about it and tried to go on with life, but she became quiet and after a while she had started to isolate herself from the rest off the world..." James stopped, not being able to continnue anymore. Logan picked up on that. "You should have seen them, or actually you shouldn't, it was horrible." Logan also stopped, sinking in his throughts. "But they were happy when the heard you were still alive." Carlos continued. "They were here almost 24/7. You just missed them when you woke up. But when you were asleep we called them and they said they would come today." Kendall sighed happily, he had something to look forward to in this horrible place. Not that he really wanted to face his mother right now, she would baby him even more than she already did. But he wanted to see Katie really badly, he wanted to hug his little baby sis and tell her that everything was going to be fine. There was another deadly silence for a few moments. Kendall was thinking of a way to lift the atmosphere for a bit, as suddenly a blond nurse walked in.

"How are you this morning Mr. Knight?" She looked at Kendall's charts and gave him a nice smile. "Fine." He said. "Are you in a lot off pain? I can give you another dose off pain medication." She said friendly. "N-no I'm fine for now." He said, he didn't want his medication because he didn't want to sleep yet. "Alright, I will come back in an hour and give it then." She said and then walked out off the room. ''Are you sure you don't need any medication?'' Logan looked at his blond friend, you could see he was in pain. ''I'm fine Loges.'' He said hoarsely. He was indeed in pain, but he wanted to talk with them, laugh with them, show them that he was going to be fine. But to be fair, he had no idea where to talk about.

''How ehhh.. How did Gustavo take my disappearance?'' His friends looked at him like he was insane. ''You're joking right?'' James asked, wondering if Kendall was crazy. ''No, how angry was he?'' Kendall grinned. ''Well... He first started to yell, it was really scary, even for Gustavo. And after like a few hours Kelly managed to calm him down bit." Logan said sadly.

"But after a few days he started to become worried. He was actually nice... I guess." Carlos said confused, like he didn't really know how to discripe Gustavo, nobody could do that really. "Yeah, he was really sad (..) when the police said they didn't have good hope off finding you..." James stopped, their conversation wasn't funny anymore, why did everything they talked about had to end like this? That moment the door opened and a worried Mrs. Knight ran towards her son, followed by Katie.

"Ohh Kendall! I'm so glad you're safe! I really thought I had lost you and please don't ever do that to me again!" She hugged here son while tears were streaming over her face. "ahh mom! I'm fine!" He pulled his mom off of him and smiled at Katie. "Hey baby sis." He pulled her in a warm hug. "Hey big bro. Glad you're back." She said that like he had just returned from holiday. She had always knew he wouldn't leave them.

* * *

"Can you guys at least tell me what you know from before I disappeared?" It was evening, Mrs. Knight and Katie had just left and the doctor had came in to tell them Kendall could go home the next morning and Kendall had decided is was time to hear at least something more. "Well the last thing you remember is my birthday right?" James asked. Kendall nodded. "There didn't happen that much after it. The next day we spent the hole day in the studio and you should be happy you don't remember that anymore." The other boys nodded in agreement, that had been some horrible rehearsling.

"And the day after that you suddenly didn't came back with our smoothies, you never did." James finished. "You still own us a smoothie Kendall!" Carlos laughed, but he stopped after the glare he got from Logan. "You can get that smoothie anytime you want Litos." Kendall said, laughing for the first time in days.

"So that's it? All you guys know is that I just didn't come back from getting smoothies?" He looked at each off his friends, hoping they knew something more than just that. "Yeah, I've also sent a buch off mesages to you but you never aswered them." Kendall thought for a while, how the hell could he ever found out what happened as nobody seemed to knew?

"You know we will always help you right?" James asked. "I know buddy, It's just..." He stopped, not knowing what to say. "It's just what? Logan asked. "How are we ever gonna find out as nobody knows?" Logan looked at him.

"There's somebody who knows it Kendall. You do. Those memories aren't gone, their just floating somewhere around, all you gotta do is to find them again. I don't say it's easy Kenny, but you will find them, and we will stand by your side." Kendall smiled at his friends, it were the best friends he could have gotten. They all started laughing, talking and more laughing. It went on for hours until they one by one fell asleep.

* * *

_He ran trought the small alley, everything on his body hurted. He didn't know why he ran, just that it could be the difearance between life or death. He had to get to the main streets, he should be safe there, he had to. ''You didn't really think you could escape us do, you son off a bitch.'' A man appeared in front off him. ''He can bearally walk and still he thinks he's faster than us.'' Another man had appeared behind him. He was trapped, he would never see daylight again. The boss said we had to get rid off you, little brat.'' The man in front of him said. ''So let's have some fun with you.'' The man behind him grinned. Kendall turned around and he saw the man coming close to him, he had a bat in his hand. And on the moment he raised his arm, Kendall could only think of the power off the impact. ''Say goodbye to the world boy.'' The bat came in contact with his head and suddenly... It all stopped._

* * *

He was screaming, he heard it himself, he heard his friends who tried to calm him down, he just couldn't stop.

''Kendall! It's okay your alright, your safe, open your eyes Kendall, please.'' Logan's voice said, he sounded scared, was he frightning his friends? Kendall opened his eyes and he saw he was back in the hospital room, surrounded with his friends, who all had worried exprecisions on their faces. ''It's okay Kenny.'' Logan said again. Finally Kendall could stop screaming and that seemed to calm down his friends a bit.

''What happened?'' James asked. ''I...I don't know.'' He Kendall stuttered,he looked around to see it was still dark. ''Did I wake you guys?'' He asked, hating the thought off that. ''Don't mention it Kenn.'' Carlos said. He was worried about the blond. ''Did you have a flashback Kendall?'' Logan asked sharp. ''I think so... I was running trought a alley as suddenly two guys appeared who said they had to kill me and then one walked towards me an-d h-h-he.

'He couldn't go any farther. ''It's alright Kenny, take a deep breath." Kendall did as him was told and soon enough he was breating normally aygain. "Do you know how those guys looked like?" James asked. Kendall shook his head. "No, it was to dark, but they were gigantic."

"It's getting late, maybe we can better go back to sleep." Logan sugested. "Yeah alright." James said. Logan turned around and walked towards his uncomfortable chair, but he was stopped as a clammy hand grabbed his arm.

"Logie, don't leave me." Logan looked at Kendall and he felt his heart clench. "Ofcourse not Kenny." Logan laid down on Kendall's bed, letting the blond use his chest as a pillow. Soon enough he heard soft snores coming from beneath him.

"You guys look so cute right now." Carlos grinned. "Shut up!" Carlos smiled before he closed his eyes as well.

* * *

"Well Mr. Knight, everything looks fine, you should be able to go home, as long as you take it easy for a while." It was morning and doctor Milton was doing his last check on Kendall. Kendall nodded that he understood. The doctor walked out off the room and his friends immediately entered. "Hey, here are some clothes" James said, trowing a bag at Kendall's bed.

"Thanks dude, can't wait to get out off here." Kendall said, getting the clothes out of the bag. "We know you do." Carlos grinned. "We will give you some space." Logan said. He walked out of the room again, on his feet followed by James and Carlos. It took a long time for Kendall to get dressed. After like ten minutes he maneged to get the sweetpants on, which was really difficult with the cast and bruises. Also his ribs weren't helping either. However, after like fifteen minutes he was dressed in a pair off sweetpants and a sweetshirt and ofcourse, with his favorite red beannie on his head. The guys came back in and they were ready to go. "Wait." Logan said as Kendall tried to stand. He ran out of the room and came back with a wheelchair.

"Logan I'm not gonna sit in that thing." Kendall said as he gave it a glare. "Sorry buddy, hospital protocol." Logan said.

"Just sit down Kenny." James said as the blond started pouting. Kendall gave his friends a last glare but then gave in. "Let's go home guys." He said as he sat down. And together the walked out off the hospital, towards the BTR mobile. James maneged to get Kendall in the car with a minimal off hisses and groans, which wasn't easy and sat down next to his friend. Carlos sat in the passengers seat and smiled at his friends behind him. Logan stepped in as well and they finally drove back to the Palmwoods. Kendall fell asleep in James' lap, he was still really tired. And he was still asleep as Logan pulled the car in the parking lot, so James pulled him up in Bridal style.

"He has a weight off nothing." James commented, Kendall was like a dead weight in his arms.

"I know, he hasn't been eating a lot the past gew weeks, and a few days in the hospital is not enough to cure that." Logan said, he looked at Kendall, he was like a little boy again. "But he going to alright thought?" Carlos asked.

"He is Litos, he just needs his rest." The guys walked into apartment 2J and got immediately fused by Mrs. Knight. "You can lay him down on the couch James." James did as him was told and Mrs. Knight pulled some blankets out of nowhere. "Ahhh...My poor baby." They guys looked at how Mrs. Knight babied her son.

"So, who wants something to eat?" She asked as she turned around. They all three nodded yes and soon she was busy in the kitchen. Kendall woke up when they were eating and his mom quickly got him a bowl off soup. He tried to refuse, he wasn't hungry, but after a stern look from his mom he had least took a few bites. After lunch the guys didn't really know what to do, they couldn't play any videogames because off Kendall's concussion. So they started to play Go Fish. Everything seemed to be fine, Kendall was back home and that was way enough.

* * *

The man looked at the Palmwoods. Apparently he had to do everything by him self. He would have to murder the boy in person, before that little brat got his memory back and he would end up in prison.

* * *

**So,, what did you guy's think of that?**

**Love you! (But I love you more if you leave an review XD)**


	3. A mysterious letter

**Sorry that this one is a little short...**

**Hope you like it!**

**I Do not own Big Time Rush**

* * *

''Can we please go to the pool?'' Carlos whined.

''No Carlos we can't!'' Logan responded irritated.

''Why not?'' Carlos asked confused. ''Because of Kendall! He has a fucking concussion and three broken ribs!''

Carlos looked up with guilt. ''Sorry...'' He said as he saw Logan was a bit angry at him.

''It's alright Litos, you can go on your own if you want.'' Carlos looked at him like he was insane.

''But that isn't fun!'' Logan rolled his eyes. ''Than you must stay here and be quiet.'' The Latino had ran out of the apartment before he could say anything more.

Logan grinned, he knew Carlos was becoming crazy off sitting still and being quiet all day. He walked upstairs towards the room he shared with Kendall.

''Hey how are you buddy?'' He said as he saw that Kendall was awake.

''Bored, can I go downstairs?'' He said, looking at Logan with his puppy eyes. ''ohh alright, only if you promise to stay on the couch.'' Kendall slowly stood up, letting out some groans.

''Are you ok?'' Logan immediately asked worried. ''I'm fine Loges, just my ribs.'' They slowly walked downstairs, Kendall still leaned on Logan for support.

''Alright lay down here, I will get you some medicine.'' Kendall nodded and slowly laid down on the couch. As Logan came back he had his hands full of all kinds off medication. ''Here take this.'' He said as he held out some pills and a glass of water. ''Thanks.'' Kendall muttered.

''Where are James and Carlos?'' He asked as he realized that it was actually quiet in the apartment. ''James is somewhere flirting with some girl. And I believe Carlos' at the pool.'' Logan said as he sat down next to Kendall.

''But let's focus on you right now. How are you feeling?'' Kendall shrugged. ''Not to bad.'' He said.

''You sure? You don't look to good you know.'' Logan asked as he saw the pain written on his face.

''Yeah, just tired.'' He said as he let out a yawn. ''Alright then, try to get some sleep.'' Logan stood up and went to get a blanket for Kendall. As he came back he saw that the blond was already asleep. Logan grinned and threw the blanket over his friend. He looked at the younger boy for a few minutes. The door was trown open, pulling Logan out off his thoughts and back to reality.

''Hey, how is he?'' James asked as he walked into the apartment. ''I guess he's fine.'' Logan said, still staring at the boy infront of him.

''Hope so.'' James said, standing next to the small brunette, looking at the blond as well. '

'Want something to eat?'' Logan asked, needing to do something. ''Yeah sure.'' James said. He turned on the TV and sat down next to Kendall. Logan went to the kitchen and started to make some pizza.

''Smells good.'' Carlos said as he walked back into 2J.

''Hey Carlitos.'' Logan said as he pulled the pizza out off the oven.

''Come on James, dinner's ready.'' Logan said. He looked up towards James as he wasn't getting a response. His eyes were fixated on Kendall, who was shivering and moaning in his sleep. Logan immediately ran towards the couch.

''I think he's having another nightmare.'' James pointed out. ''I think you're right.'' Logan said. He carefully shook Kendall's shoulder.

''Kenny, wake up buddy.''

_He walked through Palmwoods park, towards the smoothie stand._

_''may I have three blue smoothies and one pink one?'' Knowing his friends preferred the blue above the pink smoothie. He paid for them and started to walk back to his friends. He started to hum a bit as he suddenly got grabbed from behind. He was pulled back and the smoothies fall on the ground. He tried to scream but was stopped as a hand was placed over his mouth._

_''I wouldn't dare to scream if I was you.'' A low, grumble voice whispered in his ear._

_Tears of fear streamed down his face as he was pushed against a van. He finally saw the man who had grabbed him, and man, he was huge! His arms were nothing but muscles, his hair looked a bit like James', but instead of neatly combed it was all messy spikes. A second men came out off the van and dug out a large section of rope from his pockets. This man was shorter but he also looked like he could overpower Kendall with just one hand. He grabbed Kendall's wrists and jerked them together, making Kendall groan in pain. They were tightly bound together, stopping the blood stream in his hands. The man that still holded Kendall pulled him up threw him in the back of the car, closing the door behind him._

_Kendall was then arounded by blackness, he heard other doors open and close and he felt how the engine started. He kicked the door in the hope someone would hear him. He felt the car drive away, away from the Palmwoods and his friends. He started to cry in panic, nobody who saw him so why hide it. Two strangers just took him to who knows where. What was he supposed to do now? He became silent as he heard somebody call his name. ''Kenny, wake up buddy.'' Logan's voice said out off nowhere._

Kendall screamed as he woke up, eyes wide with fear. It had all looked so real.

''It's alright Kenny, you're safe now.'' James eased the panicked boy. Kendall looked around to see his friends, all with worried faces.

''I I wwas.'' Kendall tried, but he couldn't, he just couldn't tell his friends what he just saw. He started rocking back and forth. Logan saw he was having a panic attack again.

''Kendall, look at me.'' He said sternly. He grabbed his thin as he didn't get a reaction, making the blond look him in the eyes. ''Kendall, calm down. We're here for you, those guy's ain't gonna hurt anymore. You're safe.'' By then Kendall's breath had slowed down a bit.

''Better?'' James asked. ''I think so.'' Kendall said.

''Wanna talk about it?'' Logan asked. ''It's ok if you don't want to.'' Kendall looked at his friends, they were clearly concerned about him.

''I sorta saw how two guys kidnapped me...'' He started, looking down at his lap.

''Were it the same men as last time?'' James asked carefully. Kendall thought for a minute.

''I think it were.'' He said after a while. It was silent.

''ehhuh... There's pizza on the table.'' Logan said, wanting to break the awkward silence.

Carlos immediately ran to the table and picked two pieces. ''Someone else to?'' The Latino asked. ''No thank you Litos.'' Logan said. The other two just shook their head.

James tried to get his attention back on the TV. But his eyes continuously peeked at Kendall, who also pretended like he was looking TV.

''I go to bed.'' The blond said after a while. He couldn't bear the awkwardness down here anymore. ''Goodnight.'' The three others said.

After a few minutes Logan went upstairs as well. The two remaining boys didn't stay up much longer.

As Logan walked in his shared room he saw Kendall laying in bed already. Logan quietly changed clothes and slipped in bed. He looked at the blond for a time. He knew he didn't sleep yet. He most likely wouldn't sleep at all tonight.

''Are you alright Ken?'' He didn't get any response. Logan stood up again and walked towards his friend. Silent tears streamed over the blonde's face.

''Whats wrong Kenny?'' In answer Kendall turned his back towards his friend.

''Kendall, I'm not blind. I can see the tears so please just tell me.'' Kendall slowly looked up.

''It's just...Those nightmares...I don't want them Logie.'' He said slowly and it broke Logan's heart.

''I'm here for you now Kenny. Those nightmares won't hurt you anymore.'' Kendall looked at him.

''You promise?'' Logan smiled. ''I promise.'' Kendall shoved aside and Logan laid down next to him. Kendall laid his head on Logan's chest and the both fell asleep minutes later.

It was noon, Logan and Kendall were watching TV, James was in the bathroom doing god knows what and Carlos came running into the apartment, after he had spent the morning in Palmwoods Park.

''Kendall'' He screamed, making Kendall clinch at the loud noise. Logan looked at the Latino in annoyance.

''What's it Litos?'' Kendall asked.

''I was at the park as suddenly this guy came out of nowhere and he told me to give this to you.''

Carlos said, holding a letter under Kendall's nose. Kendall took the letter with a frown and read it, frowning even more as he read on.

''I think we might have a problem.'' He said, giving the letter to Logan. Logan let out a gasp after he had read it. ''This is no good.

* * *

**What's in the letter? I know Mhuahahahahahahahah**

**please review and love you all!**


	4. Not again

**What's in the letter?! Maybe you will find out this chapter.**

**I do NOT own Big Time Rush**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"We have to call the police!"  
"Logan, we can't! That note was really clear! If we call the police he will kill one off you guys." The discussion had started as soon as they all had readed the letter. "But Kendall! This man wanted to kill you! He's going to try it again." Logan was desperate. How could Kendall even think about going. "I'm not gonna risk your lives!" Kendall shouted.

Logan had to understand it. "Guys shut it! James suddenly screamed. "Just screaming yes and no won't work. We need to come up with some sort of plan." The guys looked at him.

"Like what James?" Logan asked. "This is not some sort of game James. Those guys aren't afraid to kill someone if needed." James nodded. "exactly, and that's why we need to think of something." Kendall gave him a look.

"You can think anything you want. I'm going, and that's final." The others all looked at him with shock. "But Kendall..." Carlos started. "No Carlos, listen at me. We don't know what those guys did to me. In my dream they said they had to do it for their boss. We don't know if it are just those two guys I saw or if they are with more. I think the only way to find out what happened might be to face them again. Besides, I'm not gonna risk your lives."

He looked at his friends. "Your right Ken." Logan said. "But we're not gonna risk your life either." Kendall gave him a glare but before he could comment on that. "I'm just saying. If you go, we're all going." James and Carlos nodded in agreement.

"No way! It's far to dangerous!" Kendall shouted. "And it isn't dangerous if you're going on your own?" Carlos wondered. "Yeah, Your going to need us, if you want to or not" James laughed.

"But..." Kendall stuttered. "No buts mister." Logan said sternly.

"Alright, but if this becomes your death I will kill you!" Logan laughed. "I wouldn't expect otherwise." They all laughed, altrought there wasn't really anything to laugh at. "One for all and all for one!" Carlos shouted. "Carlos! Were not the three musketiers!" James said. "I know but still." Carlos shrugged. "Who cares?" He said.

* * *

"So how were your days?" Mrs. Knight asked as they were all eating dinner. The guys looked at eachother. "Not to bad." Logan finally said. "Painful." Kendall said. Mrs. Knight looked at her son. "Ohhh sweety, what hurts?" Kendall shrugged. "It's not so bad right now." He said. "Really" As he still got worried looks from his mom. "Why don't you go lay down on bed honey? You look tired." Kendall shrugged again and went back to eating. After they were all finished he picked up his crutches and walked upstairs. The others decided to watch TV and to try not to think to much about what was gonna happen.

"Don't you guys make it to late?" Mrs. Knight asked a few hours later. "Ohhh and Logan, Kendall's asleep, please try not to wake him as you go to bed." Logan nodded and mama Knight left the room. "Whats the time?" James asked as he was sure Mrs. Knight couldn't hear them anymore. "11:27, let's go to Kendall." Logan said. The guys walked upstairs towards Logan and Kendall's room.

"It's us." James said against the "sleeping" Kendall. The blond immediately sat up. "Were gonna hurt mom pretty bad with leaving." he said sadly. "She checked on me like five times, just to be sure I'm still here." James sat down next to his younger friend. "Everyhing is going to be fine Kenny." He rubbed his back soothingly.

"How can you say that James? This isn't a fairy tale, there isn't always an happy ever after." Logan also sat down next to Kendall. "No, but there isn't always a bad end either." They were silent for a few moments.

"I need to go to the toilet." Kendall said. With some help of his friends and crutches he maneged to get in the connecting bathroom. This was probably a really bad idea he thought as he opened the window. But he couldn't let his friends put themselves in danger for him. He had to do this on his own.

"How long does he need over there?" James said. "He's injured." Logan tried. "Even then, we need to go." James stood up and walked to the bathroom door. "Kendall, are you almost done?" No response. "Kendall?" Still nothing. Logan and Carlos stood up as well. Carlos tried to open the door, but found it locked.

"Kendall dude, open the door." He said. Logan ran to the kitchen and looked for the spare key. As he found it he ran back up and opened the door. "No good." He said as he looked inside. The window was open and Kendall was nowhere to be found. "Fuck." James saud as he saw what Logan saw. "Can't believe he is doing this to us!" He screamed.

"He's injured, with those crutches he won't be fast, maybe we can still be there in time." Logan said. The ran out off the apartment, through the lobby, to the back entrance off Palmwoods. And just as they came there, they saw a car chasing away. A pair of crutches was still laying on the ground. "Unbelievable we lost our friend again." James said. And the other two nodded in agreement. Cause how in hell had this just happened? Again...

* * *

The guys walked back into the apartment, defeated. How could Kendall do this to them? How were they gonna tell this to mama Knight? "Do we need to wake her?" James asked. Logan shook his head. "No, let her sleep right now. We will tell her in the morning." James nodded.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I ain't gonna sleep anymore." He said as he sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. The others nodded and sat down next to him. The looked at the TV for hours, but their thoughts were somewhere else. Maybe they even fell asleep after awhile, it was all so vague. The thing they did know was that Kendall was gone, again, and that they were back down again, not knowing if there blond friend was still alive, or if they would ever see him again. And, on a certain moment in the morning, they were all shaken out off their trance by a worried Mrs. Knight.

"Where's Kendall? Are you guys alright? What's going on?" Questions kept coming and they just didn't know where to start. Mrs. Knight saw this and she instanly knew there was something teribly wrong. She forced herself to calm down.

"It's ok, just start by the beginning." And they told her, from telling her about Kendall's dream to the letter and finally to what had happened last night. Mrs. Knight had held her hand before her mouth, she tried to stay strong infront off the boys. But as she heard her boy was kidnapped again, she started to cry. This couldn't be happening. She had just gotten him back, she couldn't lose him again. It took a while but as she stood up and called the police.

"Boy's can you give me the letter? The police needs it as evidence." Logan nodded and walked upstairs towards Kendall's drawer where they had hidden it. He looked at it with hate. This thing had caused all off this. Suddenly his eye caught something. Underneath the dreathed message was something more written. -I'm sorry but I had to do it- Logan glared even more. It was Kendall's writing, he had planned of leaving them the whole time. He walked downstairs and gave it to Mrs. Knight. More tears formed in her eyes as she saw the words of her son as well.

As the police arrived they searched the whole Palmwoods and interrogated everyone. But there was nothing really useful. Kendall was gone, nobody had seen it. It had all happened like it hadn't happened at all.

"Let's look for traces ourselves." Carlos said as the police had left. "Yeah there has to be something." James said. Logan looked at them with disbelief. "What do you mean with there has to be something?" He said. "If the police couldn't find anything, why would we?"

"Because the police is stupid." Carlos said. "And were not?" Logan said. "Cause they didn't look on the right places." Carlos continued like he hadn't heard Logan. "What do you mean?" James asked. "Think off it. Kendall walks with crutches. He climbed out off a window on the second floor. You may tell me how he has done that without leaving any traces."

The eyes from Logan and James grew wide. "Carlos that's genius! There has to be something under the window." Logan said happily. There was still hope off finding something. They ran to the bathroom. Carlos opened the window and looked around. "There is a pipe right next to the window. I think Kendall might have used that but I don't think he was able off climbing down with that cast."

"You think he fell down? Wouldn't we have heard that?" Carlos shook his head. "Not if he fell halfway trough." James nodded. "Sounds like Kendall. He would have walked straight away. Not bothering about his injuries." They closed the window and walked downstairs. "So that means that he would have fallen here somewhere. Logan said as he stood straight under the window in the bushes. "Yeah look." James pointed to a place with some footsteps.

"So he walked from here to the back entrance from Palmwoods." He concluded. "But what happened there?" Logan asked. "Let's find out." Carlos said. And they walked towards the entrance. " And what do you think to find here? The police has already searched here." Carlos gave Logan an glare.

"Stop being pessimistic Logan." He said. "I'm not being pessimistic! I'm just realistic." Carlos was on the point of saying something against that as James interupted them. "Guys shut it! We ain't gonna find a thing if we start fighting eachother." The two boys shrugged and started looking. The searched around for like forever, but they never found something, not until.

"Hé do you think this could be something? Logan said when they were about to give up. James and Carlos walked over to him to look at the piece off paper he held in hand. "It's a map." James pointed out. "No really James? You're really as smart as you look, aren't you?" James didn't bother to aswer on that. He gave the piece of map another look and saw what Logan meant. "Ohhh" On the map was a red dot with a adress written next to it.

"Do you know where that is?" He asked. Logan nodded. "It's somewhere in LA's murder district. Not something you find on every street, don't you think?" James and Carlos nodded in agreement.

"Let's go rescue Kendall!" Carlos shouted and he was about to walk away but was stopped. "You can't be serious Carlos!" Logan screamed. "We can't just walk in there and say 'Hé we thought out kidnapped friend might be here, have you seen him?' Besides, we don't even know if this has something to do with Kendall."

Carlos looked at him, clearly not understanding what Logan's point exactly was. "What do you wanna do then? Call the police again?" He said sarcastic. "ehhuh.. Yeah!" Logan said. "We can give it to them and they will decide whether it's useful or not." Carlos suddenly turned to James.

"James tell him that's stupid." Logan turned to James as well. "James tell him he just wants to be a superhero and that this is out off our league" James didn't really know what to say at this point. "Can't I just be a coward so I don't need to choose side?" He tried.

"NO!" Logan and Carlos screamed together. "Well ehuh... I think Carlos might be right.." Carlos smiled but Logan gave him a glare. "How can you agree with him?" He said. "Well if we go to the police it's gonna take way to long to find out if its the right place or not. And Kendall needs our help NOW."

Logan knew he had lost but he was not giving up without a fight.

"I ain't gonna go to a place like that for maybe nothing." Carlos shrugged. "Ok then we'll go on our own." He and James started to walk away. "But you guys can't drive!" Logan shouted after them. "It can't be that difficult." James said. "You can't do that! You will get in trouble for that!" Logan tried one last time.

"We won't if you drive." Carlos said and he and James stopped walking. "B-b-ut... Ok fine! I go but that doesn't say I agree with it!" Carlos and James smiled. Logan's so predictable. Logan walked towards his so called friends. But they could have sworn he muttered something like, 'gotta get new friends'. The two lauged even more and together they walked inside to prepare some things.

* * *

The small man looked at the three boys as they walked inside. He couldn't help but have a groovy smile on his face. He took his phone out of his pocket and tuned a number. "Hey it's me, those little brats have found it, there on their way." And he hung up.

* * *

The man on the otherside of the line looked at the barley consciousness blonde in front of him. "Did you hear that? You're friends are coming to join you. Such a shame you're little sacrifice didn't help at all, I always get what I want. He laughed as the tied up boy groaned and left the room, there were some things he had to set ready before he could welcome his new quests.

* * *

**Don't hate me please!**

**And please subscribe :) What do you think is going to happen to the guy's?**

**Love you all!**


	5. Saving Kendall

**Yeah another chapter! The guy's are on their way to safe Kendall!**

**Enjoy**

**There will come a day I won't have to say this anymore... But for now...**

**I do not own Big Time Rush**

* * *

"Logan hurry up!" Carlos was becoming anxious. How long could it take to pack some stuff? "I'm not going anywhere before I exactly know how I have to drive!" Logan said as he was looking for a route on his laptop. "I thought you already knew where it is?" James asked.

"I said that I know the district. But we normally never come there and I don't wanna get lost there." James rolled his eyes. "Just hurry up a bit. Mrs. Knight and Katie are out for shopping right now and we have to be on our way before they're back." He said. Logan nodded. "Almost done, wait a sec." And just than a very sad mama Knight walked in, followed by an also sad Katie. "Mrs. Knight!" James said like he was hit with thunder . "Already back?" Mrs. Knight nodded.

"It took us less long than we thought. What were you boys up to?" James stuttered. "We were just going to ehuh..." Thank god he was saved by Logan. "We were just going to he park. See ya later mama Knight." And he and James walked away, Carlos gave them a glare and followed as well.

"Good work Logan." He said as the were outside, sarcasm dripped of his mouth. "What's wrong?" Logan questioned. "If you'd have been something faster we could have left without mama Knight having any suspicions." Logan couldn't believe what he heard. "Are you saying this is all my fault? Cause that's stupid since I didn't even wanted to go in the first place!" He said. "Yeah well I don't know anymore why we tried to convince you!" Logan was about to say he wasn't going as he was interrupted by James.

"Guys shut it!" He screamed. "Don't you see what this is doing to us? Kendall's gone and the only thing you two can do is fighting each other." Logan and Carlos let their heads hang. James was right. "Sorry." They both muttered. "Now, Logan can't help he's as so slow as a snail. We'll just wait until tonight and leave as soon as Mrs. Knight went for bed." Carlos looked up. "Do we have to wait that long?" James nodded. As we leave now Mrs. Knight will call the police immediately, as we wait we will have a few hours lead. "Alright then.." Carlos said disappointed, but he understood why they had to wait.

"So what do we do now?" He asked. "Mrs. Knight may not think we're up to something. So I guess we can go back to the apartment and play some games?" Logan said, the others nodded. "Can we play Go Fish?" Carlos asked excitedly. "Sure." James said, Logan nodded in agreement. So the three boys walked back to 2J.

"You guys are swiftly back." Mrs. Knight said as they walked in. "It was boring." James said. They sat down on the couch and Carlos ran upstairs to get Go Fish. "Oh boys, I know it's hard without Kendall, but the police is gonna find him." She said as she saw all the sad faces. Logan looked up at her and saw she didn't really believe it herself. "We know mama Knight." Things were so mixed up lately. He didn't know anymore how it was before this all started. Carlos walked back in and they played for a while. The day was over before they really noticed it.

"Guys dinner's ready." Was suddenly called. Dinner was quiet and painful. Everybody continuously looked at the empty chair where Kendall used to sit. "Guys, Kelly called today." The boys looked up. "And she said that she's sorry for what happened. And Gustavo and Grifin agreed to set the band stop for something longer, until Kendall's.. Eh.. Found again." The guys nodded, not able to say anything. After dinner Mrs. Knight went upstairs, tears were trembling in her eyes. The guys looked at each other. How would she take their leaving? Probably not to good.

"Where are you guys up to?" A small but dangerous voice said behind them. "Nothing." Logan said as he turned around too face Katie. "Don't mess with me Logan. You guys are behaving strange, stranger than normal." The little girl gave them a punishing glare. "Of course we're behaving strange. Our best friend just disappeared, again.." James said.

"Exactly, knowing you guys, you would already be chasing after him. So why are you all still here?" The boys looked at her with disbelief. How did she know? "We're still here because we let the police do their job." Katie frowned. "Well, if you're all gone by this morning as well, I know nothing." She turned around and walked upstairs as well. Logan shook his head in disbelief. "That girl is something I will never understand." The others nodded in agreement.

"OK let's go!" Carlos said. "Wait, don't we need to leave a note?" Logan asked. He quickly grabbed some piece of paper and a pencil and wrote down. -We're really sorry, but we need to find our friend- He laid it on the dinner table and they left the Palmwoods and jumped into the BTRmobile. "Kendall! We're on our way!" Carlos shouted. And they drove away.

* * *

"Logan faster." James and Carlos both whined. "I'm already driving fast enough! It won't help Kendall if we're in an car crash, does it?" Logan was becoming mad. "Just drive a bit faster." James said. Can't you guys be quiet for one minute?" Logan said annoyed. "Only if you go faster." Carlos said.

"Do it yourself!" Logan screamed. "Fine, I will drive, get out of that seat." Carlos said. "No, you don't even know how to drive." Logan snarled. "But you said I had to drive myself!" Carlos said confused. "That was sarcastic Carlos!" Logan screamed. He turned around so he could look at the annoying boys behind him. Carlos had his head down and looked piteous. "Sorry Litos, I'm just stressed." Carlos looked up. "

"Logan..." He said with a small voice. "Yeah?" The Latino got big eyes. "Watch out!" Logan quickly turned around, his eyes back on the street. He hadn't paid attention and the car was now riding on the other side of the street. He had to make a sharp turn, trying to avoid as many cars as possible. An other tried to dodge them and ended up on the sidewalk against a lamppost. "No good." Logan said as he saw the chaos he had created.

"Double trouble." James said as he heard some sirens coming. "LOGAN GO!" Carlos screamed. Logan raced away as fast as he could. "This is sooo bad!" He said. "We should have stopped there and waited for the police." He looked in his mirrors at the chaos behind them. "If we had done that we would have gotten arrested and then we couldn't rescue Kendall anymore." James pointed out.

"No, but now their following us!" He looked in his mirrors again, the flash lights from the police were clearly in sight, let alone the sirens that were getting louder. "Logan faster!" Carlos screamed again. And for this one-time, he actually listened. He pushed the gas pedal as far as he could and they flew over the highway. After a time Logan made another sharp turn and he went trough a maze of small streets. After like an half hour he finally dared to slow down a bit.

"I think we lost them." He said. They could still hear sirens somewhere far away, but it didn't sound like they were getting closer. The others nodded. "And we're going to be in real trouble for this." He said. They had caused a huge traffic accident and drove away. If they came back he could say goodbye to his license. Carlos and James nodded again.

"Maybe we can better head back to the Palmwoods, before we cause even more accidents." James said after a awkward silence. Logan shook his head. "You guys got me into this. Now I ain't gonna go back before we have Kendall back!" He said. "I hope you two were right about this cause if I went trough this hell for nothing I won't talk to you ever again!" James and Carlos looked at the small brunette with disbelief. "We will need to go through the smaller streets, since the highways are full of police. But we will come there." Logan went on.

"Yeah alright." James said as he finally got out of his petrified state of being. "We can still do it!" Carlos said as he came back to life as well. They drove away and on request of James and Carlos Logan turned the radio on.

_The police has confirmed that the huge car accident earlier this evening was caused by three teenage boys in a sportcar..._  
"Can you set it on a other channel?" Carlos asked, not listening to the reporter. Sssstt was what he got back from Logan and James.  
_...Tips about the further identity of this boys will be rewarded. Furthermore, singer Kendall Knight from the band Big Time Rush is missing. Earlier rumors had leaked, but officer Mcroy has finally officially confirmed that he disappeared after the band had gotten an threatening letter. The singer was still recovering from another disappearance. Right_ _now hostage_ _is the most outstanding reason for his second disappearance. There isn't any money claimed yet. And now the weather..._  
Logan turned the radio off and looked at his friends. "I always like it if they were talking about us on the radio but this..." James didn't finish his sentence, this was craziness. "I know." Logan said.

* * *

"Are we almost there yet?" Carlos asked. They had driven trough a thousand streets and alley's and he was surprised Logan still knew where they were. "Not yet Carlitos." Logan said. "How long?" The Latino asked. "No idea, this maze is really confusing. I swear we're riding in rounds." James groaned. "You ain't gonna say we're lost, are ya Logan?" Logan shook his head no. "No, it's just that everything looks so much alike." James frowned.

"And that's something else than getting lost?" He asked. "Yes it is! I know we need to drive to the south!" Logan said, but he was clearly not to sure about it. "And you know where the south is?" Logan shrugged. "Well yes.. I believe it's there.. Or maybe there... But I'm sure we're on the right way." He said stubbornly. "Good to hear that you know it so well. Look, why don't we ask someone?" James said.

"Or we take a taxi!" Carlos said. "Do you guys see anyone near by? Let stand alone a taxi. By the way, the police is looking for us, we can't just ask someone how to get in La's murder district." Logan reminded them. "Logan stop being so pessimistic, it was a accident not some kind of murder." James said. "Even then, there's nobody here!" Logan said, still being pessimistic.

"We can ask as soon as we see someone." James said, and they drove father. "Look there!" Carlos shouted after a while and he pointed at a old grey haired women who was walking on the sidewalk. Logan stopped next to her.

"Excuse me Miss, can we ask you something." James asked polite. "Yeah sure dear. What's you wanna ask." She sounded very friendly. "Do you know how to get here?" He gave her the map and pointed at the address. The women frowned.

"That's not a very friendly neighborhood, is it?" James nodded. "We know it isn't, but do you know where it is?" The women nodded. "Just drive through this street, take the fourth street left and then the second right. If you then remain driving straight you should come there." She explained. "OK thank you." Logan said and he was about to drive away. "Wait!" The woman said, making him stop.

"Aren't you from that band Big Time Rush?" James nodded. "Yes that's us." The women nodded. "My granddaughter is a big fan of you guys. I'm sorry to hear about that other boy, Kendall..." She said sadly. "Thank you for everything, and greets to your granddaughter!" Carlos said and they drove away.

The women looked after them, what were guys like them up to in such dreaded place? She shrugged and walked towards her house.

* * *

"You see? Asking someone wasn't that bad." James said. "You're right, but after all, I wasn't that far from it." Logan said. "Can't you just admit you were wrong?" James wondered. "No he can't" Carlos said. They laughed but stopped as Logan suddenly parked the car. "What's wrong?" James asked.

"Nothings wrong. We're there." Logan said. They all looked at the big warehouse in front of them. It was close to 2 am, and it was so dark that they could barley see a thing, but the dark form of the building in front of them was almost frightening, almost. They got out of the car and walked over. There are some windows here, can one of you give me a push, so I can look inside." Carlos said and James walked over so Carlos could climb on his back.

"Do you see anything?" Logan asked. "No, it's to dark, but I believe it's some sort of depository." The Latino asked. "OK, now get of my back! You're really heavy!" James said with gritted teeth. "Let's look for a door somewhere." Logan said. They walked around the building and on the backside was indeed a small metal door. "Locked." Carlos said as he tried to open it. "Has somebody a bobby pin?'' He asked. "We're boys Carlos, it would be really stupid if we had such things in our pockets." James said. Logan and Carlos looked at him. "What?" He said.

"You have a pin, don't you?" Logan guessed. "No! Well... I don't use it!" He defended himself. He got a bobby pin out of his pocket. "Swear you don't tell it to anybody!" He said. "We won't James." Logan said. But he and Carlos couldn't help but grin. James glared at them and Carlos started to niggle with the lock and they suddenly heard a click and the door opened. "Step inside my friends, into the cave of the dragon." He said dramatically. They walked inside and were surrounded with darkness.

"Does any of you have a light?" James asked. He couldn't see a thing. "I have my cell." Logan's voice said somewhere right of him. They heard him dug in his pockets and then there was a tiny light, but it didn't really help. James and Carlos searched for their cell phone as well and with three tiny lights they were at least able to see where they walked. "You were right Litos, it's some kind of depository." Logan said. They stood in a gigantic room, there were stacks of boxes against the wall and there was a door on the other end of the room. They walked straight towards it. Until suddenly a voice out of nowhere came.

"I have to say, I expected you guys sooner than this." Logan could have sworn he had heard that voice before. He just couldn't say where or when. Not That that was there biggest concern right now. Before they knew it, they were surrounded by at least ten men. They must have walked straight past them, not bothering to look around. One of them stepped forwards. "But you came, and that's what matters. And now it's bedtime for you boys." The last thing they saw was the creepy man smiling at them. And then, something hit the back of their heads, and everything black.

Logan groaned as he woke up. He was in a small room, there were no windows, so he had no idea how long he had been out. There was a metal door that kept them away from the rest of the world. He looked around to see James and Carlos laying beside him. Carlos groaned as he also woke up.

"Hey, are you alright?" Logan asked. The Latino nodded. He looked around to see what Logan had seen, they were captured. They were quiet, until they heard some groans coming from James as he woke up as well. "Where are we?" Was the first thing he said. "No idea, but I hope it's still somewhere on earth." Carlos said. "Don't worry Litos, I think that's at least something to be sure of." Another awkward silence.

"I'm so sorry guys..." Carlos said after a while. Logan frowned. "Sorry for what?" He asked. "For getting you guys here. If I didn't want to be a hero and had listened to you, we wouldn't be here right now." The Latino explained. "It isn't only your fault Carlos." James said sternly. "I wanted to go as well." He said.

"It's nobodies fault." Logan said. "This had to happen, if not this way than another. You heard that man, it was his plan the whole time, we didn't find that map by accident." After that it was silent again. There came some weak groans from the corner.

"Is that you James?" Carlos asked. "No, I thought it was you." Carlos shook his head. Some more movements. "It comes from that corner." Logan said. "Rats?" Carlos suggested. "Bigger." Logan said. James looked at the corner, he slowly stood up and walked towards it. It was dark in this corner of the room, but he clearly saw the form of someone curled up in a ball. Funny, James thought, Kendall always lies that way. He tugged on the barely concussions figure on the floor to get him in the light. Wait a minute... "Kendall!"

* * *

**Yeah they found Kendall! Only now their all captured... Im being way to cruel for them... SORRY!**

**Hope you liked it and please review!**


	6. Chris

**I didn't know I was capable of writing such things... Forgive me please!**

**I do not own Big Time Rush (yet)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The man smirked as he saw Kendall's scared face. ''How's little Kendall doing today?'' he hadn't even said it or Logan and James crawled protective in front of Kendall and Carlos, who was looking like he just saw a ghost. ''Being protective huh?'' The boys didn't respond. Logan looked at the man with disgust, it was a creep that seemed to be obsessed with Kendall. ''Don't come any closer!'' James warned the man. ''Or I will..''

''Or what pretty boy? Are you gonna punch me if I do?''

''What do you want from us.'' Logan came between them. ''Ohhh, you boys will find out soon enough.'' He set another step towards the small group. James and Logan immediately got up as Chris came to close for their liking. ''I warned you.'' James jumped on the man, but before he knew he laid down groaning on the floor. How could Chris be so fast? ''You really shouldn't have done that.'' He kicked James right in his face, earning another groan from the brunette. ''Clearly you need to learn who the boss is. And let me tell you, that's neither you our one of your little friends. Now GET UP!''

James groaned as he slowly stood up, his eyes grew wide as he saw Chris loosen his belt.''The price for disobedience is ten whippings.'' ''What?!''Logan couldn't believe what he just heard. ''You can't do that!''

''You bet I can. Go stand against that wall, and pull of your shirt.'' Fear was written on James' face as he slowly pulled of his shirt and maked his way over to the wall Chris had pointed out. "James no! You can't let him do that to you!'' James looked at his smaller friend. ''How do you think you can stop him?'' But Chris was getting impatient. ''Well if you're so determined to stop _me _from doing it, you can do it yourself.'' Logan paled. "What?''

''You heard me, ten whippings, fifteen if I think they weren't hard enough.'' He smiled evilly. ''No, I can't do that.'' Before he knew he got an hard punch in his face, making him almost fall over Carlos and Kendall, who were still curled up on each other. ''Well make yourself do it. Otherwise I will change it in thirty, and I won't leave before you punished that pretty brunette for attacking me.'' Logan walked like a zombie to James and took the belt Chris gave him.

''I'm so sorry Jamie.'' It was a small whisper, that only James could hear. ''It's okay Logie.'' He turned around, showing his back to Logan. Logan swinged his arm up and down, trying to do it as soft as possible. The sound of the belt, making contact with James' skin was terrible. He cried in pain and a red scratch appeared on his back, but clearly it wasn't hard enough. ''You call that painful? I will try something harder if I was you.'' Logan swinged again, this time a bit faster, and a bit more painful.

_I __hate myself_

Three

_I'm such a bad friend_

Four

_James will hate me after this_

Five

_Was that only five?_

Six

_This is all my fault_

Seven

_James' cries alone are punishment enough_

Eight

_I should be the one that got whipped_

Nine

_Just one more_

Ten

James and Logan both fell down on the floor.

''Hope you two learned your lesson.'' He gave them another glare and finally left. ''Are you guys alright?'' Now Chris was gone Carlos finally dared to say something. James shook his head and Logan looked at him with guilt. ''James... I'm so sorry.''

''This isn't your fault Loges. That man's a maniac.'' Let me at least look at your back.'' James nodded. He was still shirtless and his back was one bloody mess. ''Carlos, do we have some water left?''

''Just a little.'' Carlos said as he tossed him the last, half full, bottle. ''This may hurt a little.''He warned as he washed the water on James' back. He screamed as soon as the first drop hit him.''That's not just a little Logan!''

''Sorry.'' He took another part of his now sleeveless shirt, and dipped the many wounds dry. ''Alright, try to get on your shirt. If it hurts, don't.'' James nodded and with some help he managed to get it back on.

''Kendall, are you alright? You're so quiet.'' Logan and Carlos looked at the blond as they heared what James said. Kendall slowly nodded, he was pale like a ghost, he shivered uncontrollably and his feverish eyes were red and puffy, he had been crying, again. Carlos laid an arm around him, but backed away as he let out a scream in pain. ''You sure, cause that doesn't sound okay.'' Logan and James maked both their way back to Carlos and Kendall. ''Yeah, it's just my arm.''

''Let me have a look at it.'' Logan had already started unwrapping it before Kendall could say anything. His eyes grew wide as he looked at the deep cut. It wasn't getting any better. Instead there were all black spots on it. Infection. How could it have gotten so bad in such an short amount of time? Sure it had looked nasty, but yesterday there wasn't any sign of possible infection. Kendall needed help fast, otherwise there was a big change of blood poisoning, and that could get fatal.

''Logan?'' Both James and Carlos looked at Logan's shocked face. Kendall, instead, looked at his arm, it did look nasty. ''Logan, I'm not stupid, I know what an infection looks like.'' The heads of James and Carlos shot up. Carlos looked at Logan with big puppy eyes.

''Is Kendall gonna die?'' How could Logan lie against those eyes? ''Not if he gets help know.'' Carlos jumped up and ran to the door and kept on screaming and smashing on it until the door opened. Kendall cringed at all the loud noises. One of the men that they had seen earlier appeared.

''Where's all the noise for, little brat?''It was the short one with the messy stickyy hair. ''Kendall's really sick and he needs help now or he might die!'' The man looked at Kendall for a second. ''Is Blondie gonna die? How silly, now I will need to find a new toy.'' ''But you can't leave him like this!''

''No? Wanna bet?'' He glared at the hopeless Carlos. ''Jack, what's going on here?'' Chris appeared in the door as well. ''They are whining about how Blondie might die.'' Chris frowned. ''You.'' He pointed at Kendall. ''Come over here.'' Kendall tried to stand but failed and he, once again, laid flat on his back. Chris was being impatient, he stepped towards the blond, he grabbed the sick boy by his hair and hauled him up to his feet. Kendall cried out, his whole body hurt and Chris was only making it worse. He pushed the helpless boy towards the man called Jack, making him land clumsy in the man's arms.

''Bring him to the other room, I wanna talk to him in private.'' Jack nodded and dragged Kendall out of the room. ''Where is he taking him?'' James asked scared. ''Don't be afraid, he will be back in no time.'' Chris walked to the door. ''But what are you gonna do with him?'' Carlos had the bad feeling that this was his fault. ''None of your business.'' And they were alone again.

* * *

''This is my fault, isn't it?'' Carlos couldn't help but feel guilty. He had no idea what they were doing to Kendall, but he knew for sure that it wasn't anything good. ''You only tried to help Litos.'' James sounded tired. ''But what if they hurt him?''

''Carlos please! I don't want to think about what they could do to him!'' Carlos let his head down and James was immediately sorry for what he had said.

''Carlos, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you.'' Carlos nodded. They all jumped up as they heard a high pitched scream coming from somewhere behind the walls. ''W-ass that Kendall?'' James had paled, the screams had faded,but they still sounded trough his ears, again and again. ''I believe it was.'' Logan whispered. Carlos suddenly started to cry. ''It's all my fault. I tried to help, I swear, but now they are hurting him because of me.''

''Carlos it's not your fault, you say it yourself, you tried to help.'' The calm words from Logan didn't help. Carlos continued to sob.

Minutes had passed as Carlos was finally able to stop. They were all quiet, listening if there were anymore screams, but those didn't come, or they didn't hear them. Their heads shot up as they heard some stumbling on the other side of the door. He suddenly flew open and Kendall was trown back in the room. He groaned as he landed on the cold, harsh floor, but he didn't get up. The door was closed again before they could do anything. They crawled towards Kendall, who laid motionless on the floor.

''Kendall, buddy, get up.'' Logan got a groan as answer and Carlos dragged him to the nearest wall and maked him sit against it. Logan's eyes grew wide as he saw the state his best friend was in. His eyes were red and puffy, stains from new and old tears were still on his face, he was pale and shivering and he had bruises all over his arms, even a few on his neck. Logan's eyes grew even wider as they went down to Kendall's pants Bloody red marks were on his more personal areas. He couldn't be... That could not have happened to his friend. But he didn't say anything. He didn't want to panic the others even more. Instead, he pulled the blond in an hug, letting the boy know he was there for him. At first, Kendall flinched at the contact, but he relaxed as he saw it was Logan. He cried in Logan's chest, it felt like he would never be able to stop. James didn't know what he saw. He looked at the scene with disgust, disbelief, hate and sadness. Never, had he seen his friend like this. Not once, except...

That one time. Images started to come to his mind, first slow, but than faster and faster. He had seen Kendall like this before, he had seen Chris before. That one time, that one evening, he had always tried to forget, what he had forgotten for a while. But it came back.

* * *

_It was an cold winter night in Minnesota, everybody was inside, in their warm houses. Only one person was walking on street. The seven year old James Diamond was making his way back home. He just walked past the house of his friend, Kendall Knight as some man ran out of the house. An woman he recognized as Kendall's mother ran after him. _

_''But you can't leave us! The kids need you, I need you!'' The man turned around. ''But I don't need any of you.'' None of them seemed to notice James. _

_''How can you leave your own children?'' Mrs. Knight sounded desperate. ''I never wanted these kids Jenn, that's your life, not mine.'' And without saying anything more he stepped into the car next to him and drove away. Mrs. Knight kept standing there, tears were streaming over her face. James didn't know wh__at to do. Should he walk away or help her. Suddenly he heard cries coming from inside and Mrs. Knight immediately walked inside to her three months old daughter. James remained there, frozen on his place. He woke up out of his daze as the door opened again. This time, a small boy walked outside. James immediately recognized Kendall's blond hair. The boy sat down on the cold ground, and to James' big shock, he was crying. James stepped towards his friend. _

_''Kendall?'' No response. James sat down next to his friend. He didn't care his mom would be angry at him for coming home late, Kendall needed him right now. He pulled his younger friend in an hug and they sat there, just sat there, they didn't talk, James just let his friend cry in his lap. _

_''You shouldn't have seen that.'' Kendall finally said. The blond looked up. ''Please don't tell anyone.'' _

_''I won't.'' _

_''You promise?'' James nodded. _

_''I promise.''_

* * *

''Kendall.'' Something in James' voice maked the crying boy look up. ''Kendall, why didn't you tell us Chris is your father?''

* * *

**dung dung dung dung!**

**OMG Chris is Kendall's father! I feel so cruel right now! **

**Hope you liked it and please leave an review!**

**Love ya! **


	7. Father Figures

**I didn't know I was capable of writing such things... Forgive me please!**

**I do not own Big Time Rush (yet)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The man smirked as he saw Kendall's scared face. ''How's little Kendall doing today?'' he hadn't even said it or Logan and James crawled protective in front of Kendall and Carlos, who was looking like he just saw a ghost. ''Being protective huh?'' The boys didn't respond. Logan looked at the man with disgust, it was a creep that seemed to be obsessed with Kendall. ''Don't come any closer!'' James warned the man. ''Or I will..''

''Or what pretty boy? Are you gonna punch me if I do?''

''What do you want from us.'' Logan came between them. ''Ohhh, you boys will find out soon enough.'' He set another step towards the small group. James and Logan immediately got up as Chris came to close for their liking. ''I warned you.'' James jumped on the man, but before he knew he laid down groaning on the floor. How could Chris be so fast? ''You really shouldn't have done that.'' He kicked James right in his face, earning another groan from the brunette. ''Clearly you need to learn who the boss is. And let me tell you, that's neither you our one of your little friends. Now GET UP!''

James groaned as he slowly stood up, his eyes grew wide as he saw Chris loosen his belt.''The price for disobedience is ten whippings.'' ''What?!''Logan couldn't believe what he just heard. ''You can't do that!''

''You bet I can. Go stand against that wall, and pull of your shirt.'' Fear was written on James' face as he slowly pulled of his shirt and maked his way over to the wall Chris had pointed out. "James no! You can't let him do that to you!'' James looked at his smaller friend. ''How do you think you can stop him?'' But Chris was getting impatient. ''Well if you're so determined to stop _me _from doing it, you can do it yourself.'' Logan paled. "What?''

''You heard me, ten whippings, fifteen if I think they weren't hard enough.'' He smiled evilly. ''No, I can't do that.'' Before he knew he got an hard punch in his face, making him almost fall over Carlos and Kendall, who were still curled up on each other. ''Well make yourself do it. Otherwise I will change it in thirty, and I won't leave before you punished that pretty brunette for attacking me.'' Logan walked like a zombie to James and took the belt Chris gave him.

''I'm so sorry Jamie.'' It was a small whisper, that only James could hear. ''It's okay Logie.'' He turned around, showing his back to Logan. Logan swinged his arm up and down, trying to do it as soft as possible. The sound of the belt, making contact with James' skin was terrible. He cried in pain and a red scratch appeared on his back, but clearly it wasn't hard enough. ''You call that painful? I will try something harder if I was you.'' Logan swinged again, this time a bit faster, and a bit more painful.

_I __hate myself_

Three

_I'm such a bad friend_

Four

_James will hate me after this_

Five

_Was that only five?_

Six

_This is all my fault_

Seven

_James' cries alone are punishment enough_

Eight

_I should be the one that got whipped_

Nine

_Just one more_

Ten

James and Logan both fell down on the floor.

''Hope you two learned your lesson.'' He gave them another glare and finally left. ''Are you guys alright?'' Now Chris was gone Carlos finally dared to say something. James shook his head and Logan looked at him with guilt. ''James... I'm so sorry.''

''This isn't your fault Loges. That man's a maniac.'' Let me at least look at your back.'' James nodded. He was still shirtless and his back was one bloody mess. ''Carlos, do we have some water left?''

''Just a little.'' Carlos said as he tossed him the last, half full, bottle. ''This may hurt a little.''He warned as he washed the water on James' back. He screamed as soon as the first drop hit him.''That's not just a little Logan!''

''Sorry.'' He took another part of his now sleeveless shirt, and dipped the many wounds dry. ''Alright, try to get on your shirt. If it hurts, don't.'' James nodded and with some help he managed to get it back on.

''Kendall, are you alright? You're so quiet.'' Logan and Carlos looked at the blond as they heared what James said. Kendall slowly nodded, he was pale like a ghost, he shivered uncontrollably and his feverish eyes were red and puffy, he had been crying, again. Carlos laid an arm around him, but backed away as he let out a scream in pain. ''You sure, cause that doesn't sound okay.'' Logan and James maked both their way back to Carlos and Kendall. ''Yeah, it's just my arm.''

''Let me have a look at it.'' Logan had already started unwrapping it before Kendall could say anything. His eyes grew wide as he looked at the deep cut. It wasn't getting any better. Instead there were all black spots on it. Infection. How could it have gotten so bad in such an short amount of time? Sure it had looked nasty, but yesterday there wasn't any sign of possible infection. Kendall needed help fast, otherwise there was a big change of blood poisoning, and that could get fatal.

''Logan?'' Both James and Carlos looked at Logan's shocked face. Kendall, instead, looked at his arm, it did look nasty. ''Logan, I'm not stupid, I know what an infection looks like.'' The heads of James and Carlos shot up. Carlos looked at Logan with big puppy eyes.

''Is Kendall gonna die?'' How could Logan lie against those eyes? ''Not if he gets help know.'' Carlos jumped up and ran to the door and kept on screaming and smashing on it until the door opened. Kendall cringed at all the loud noises. One of the men that they had seen earlier appeared.

''Where's all the noise for, little brat?''It was the short one with the messy stickyy hair. ''Kendall's really sick and he needs help now or he might die!'' The man looked at Kendall for a second. ''Is Blondie gonna die? How silly, now I will need to find a new toy.'' ''But you can't leave him like this!''

''No? Wanna bet?'' He glared at the hopeless Carlos. ''Jack, what's going on here?'' Chris appeared in the door as well. ''They are whining about how Blondie might die.'' Chris frowned. ''You.'' He pointed at Kendall. ''Come over here.'' Kendall tried to stand but failed and he, once again, laid flat on his back. Chris was being impatient, he stepped towards the blond, he grabbed the sick boy by his hair and hauled him up to his feet. Kendall cried out, his whole body hurt and Chris was only making it worse. He pushed the helpless boy towards the man called Jack, making him land clumsy in the man's arms.

''Bring him to the other room, I wanna talk to him in private.'' Jack nodded and dragged Kendall out of the room. ''Where is he taking him?'' James asked scared. ''Don't be afraid, he will be back in no time.'' Chris walked to the door. ''But what are you gonna do with him?'' Carlos had the bad feeling that this was his fault. ''None of your business.'' And they were alone again.

* * *

''This is my fault, isn't it?'' Carlos couldn't help but feel guilty. He had no idea what they were doing to Kendall, but he knew for sure that it wasn't anything good. ''You only tried to help Litos.'' James sounded tired. ''But what if they hurt him?''

''Carlos please! I don't want to think about what they could do to him!'' Carlos let his head down and James was immediately sorry for what he had said.

''Carlos, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you.'' Carlos nodded. They all jumped up as they heard a high pitched scream coming from somewhere behind the walls. ''W-ass that Kendall?'' James had paled, the screams had faded,but they still sounded trough his ears, again and again. ''I believe it was.'' Logan whispered. Carlos suddenly started to cry. ''It's all my fault. I tried to help, I swear, but now they are hurting him because of me.''

''Carlos it's not your fault, you say it yourself, you tried to help.'' The calm words from Logan didn't help. Carlos continued to sob.

Minutes had passed as Carlos was finally able to stop. They were all quiet, listening if there were anymore screams, but those didn't come, or they didn't hear them. Their heads shot up as they heard some stumbling on the other side of the door. He suddenly flew open and Kendall was trown back in the room. He groaned as he landed on the cold, harsh floor, but he didn't get up. The door was closed again before they could do anything. They crawled towards Kendall, who laid motionless on the floor.

''Kendall, buddy, get up.'' Logan got a groan as answer and Carlos dragged him to the nearest wall and maked him sit against it. Logan's eyes grew wide as he saw the state his best friend was in. His eyes were red and puffy, stains from new and old tears were still on his face, he was pale and shivering and he had bruises all over his arms, even a few on his neck. Logan's eyes grew even wider as they went down to Kendall's pants Bloody red marks were on his more personal areas. He couldn't be... That could not have happened to his friend. But he didn't say anything. He didn't want to panic the others even more. Instead, he pulled the blond in an hug, letting the boy know he was there for him. At first, Kendall flinched at the contact, but he relaxed as he saw it was Logan. He cried in Logan's chest, it felt like he would never be able to stop. James didn't know what he saw. He looked at the scene with disgust, disbelief, hate and sadness. Never, had he seen his friend like this. Not once, except...

That one time. Images started to come to his mind, first slow, but than faster and faster. He had seen Kendall like this before, he had seen Chris before. That one time, that one evening, he had always tried to forget, what he had forgotten for a while. But it came back.

* * *

_It was an cold winter night in Minnesota, everybody was inside, in their warm houses. Only one person was walking on street. The seven year old James Diamond was making his way back home. He just walked past the house of his friend, Kendall Knight as some man ran out of the house. An woman he recognized as Kendall's mother ran after him. _

_''But you can't leave us! The kids need you, I need you!'' The man turned around. ''But I don't need any of you.'' None of them seemed to notice James. _

_''How can you leave your own children?'' Mrs. Knight sounded desperate. ''I never wanted these kids Jenn, that's your life, not mine.'' And without saying anything more he stepped into the car next to him and drove away. Mrs. Knight kept standing there, tears were streaming over her face. James didn't know wh__at to do. Should he walk away or help her. Suddenly he heard cries coming from inside and Mrs. Knight immediately walked inside to her three months old daughter. James remained there, frozen on his place. He woke up out of his daze as the door opened again. This time, a small boy walked outside. James immediately recognized Kendall's blond hair. The boy sat down on the cold ground, and to James' big shock, he was crying. James stepped towards his friend. _

_''Kendall?'' No response. James sat down next to his friend. He didn't care his mom would be angry at him for coming home late, Kendall needed him right now. He pulled his younger friend in an hug and they sat there, just sat there, they didn't talk, James just let his friend cry in his lap. _

_''You shouldn't have seen that.'' Kendall finally said. The blond looked up. ''Please don't tell anyone.'' _

_''I won't.'' _

_''You promise?'' James nodded. _

_''I promise.''_

* * *

''Kendall.'' Something in James' voice maked the crying boy look up. ''Kendall, why didn't you tell us Chris is your father?''

* * *

**dung dung dung dung!**

**OMG Chris is Kendall's father! I feel so cruel right now! **

**Hope you liked it and please leave an review!**

**Love ya! **


	8. Nightmares

**Wellll ehhhmmm... I don't really have to say anything right now... soooooo...**

**Guess you know by now that I do not own Big Time Rush :'(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chris hated him with every fiber of his heart. The boy that, terribly enough, was called his son. It was a good-for-nothing little brat. He had left Jennifer and her children years ago. He had married an new women and had gotten an total new identity. He had almost forgotten his life back in Minnesota, had almost forgotten his own son and daughter. But that was until he had watched TV on that single evening and he had seen Kendall and his friends in an interview, talking about how they had became America's new boyband. That was the evening he had decided that, even after all those years, Kendall still needed to learn a lesson about who the big boss was. That his so called son needed to be remembered on who his father was and that he will always own his useless son. With Kendall so in the news he couldn't permit that the blond would start talking about some of the more illegal actions of his father. No, he needed to get rid of his son. And he had almost done it. He had gotten the boy, but he had wanted to fool with him before he would kill him. He had waited to long and that brat had escaped. Thanks god he had forgotten everything that had happened. But he would get it back, that was just a matter of time. Chris had started all over again, this time with Kendall's friends, cause they knew to much as well.

* * *

''That's no fun James!'' Logan looked at Kendall, who , after James' words, had paled even more. ''It's true Logan! I saw ten years ago how he left Mrs. Knight, Kendall and Katie.''

''It's not James!'' The small brunette looked at his friend, who seemed to be sure of his words, but it couldn't be true, it just couldn't. Mr. Knight had left his family, they all knew that, but that didn't mean Chris' lastname was Knight.

''H-How d-d-did y-yo-u k-know?'' It was an small stuttering voice and it didn't sound like Kendall at all. Logan felt that his mouth fell open.

''Kendall...'' But the blond looked away. ''I'm gonna sleep.'' He crawled away from his friends and tried to get an comfortable position against the opposite wall. ''But Kendall...'' Logan looked at his blond friend, he wanted to help him so badly. '

'I don't wanna talk about it okay!'' Those words had came out harder than he meant to, but he didn't care, he was angry at the whole world right now. Logan backed away and watched his friend struggle for sleep.

''I need to go to the toilet?'' ''CARLOS!'' ''But I need to go so badly! Have you any idea how long ago it is that I went last time?''

''Carlos! I don't wanna be remembered about how badly I need to go.''

''Guy's can't you ever be quiet?'' Logan gave the two boys a deadly glare, making them both stop. ''But I need to go so badly!'' James looked at Kendall, who was in an light sleep by now. ''No he's right Litos. We should be quiet, for Kendall.'' Carlos looked at his oblivious uncomfortable friend and nodded.

* * *

_It was dark, he couldn't see anything, but he was running, running away from god knows what. ''Where are you going Kendall?'' The dreaded voice came out of nothing, but it was full of hate. Suddenly the darkness faded and he was in an empty room, in front of him stood Chris. ''You don't wanna miss the party, do you, my son?'' _

_''I'm not your son.'' Kendall backed away from the man. ''Ofcourse you are, you're my useless, good-for-nothing, little son.'' Chris stepped forwards and Kendall felt sweat breaking out as his back hit the wall and the man came only closer and closer. ''What do you want from me?'' _

_''I want you to know that you will always be mine. Or had you forgotten it from last time?'' Kendall paled. ''Please, no.'' Kendall hated it to beg, but after all those years... He didn't want THAT to happen again, everything but that. _

_''To late.'' Chris had unbelted his belt and his pants slid down. He pulled his shirt of and started to undo Kendall's pants as well. The boy struggled, tried to get Chris off of him. But all he got was an slap in his face and he fell down on the floor. Chris sat down on top of him. _

_''You're mine.'' He said, Kendall was still fighting as his shirt was pulled over his head. He screamed as loud as he could, but was stopped by a rag that was jammed in his mouth. His arms got tugged together and he hissed in pain. ''Forever mine.'' And his boxers were gone as well._

* * *

''Kendall wake up buddy!'' Logan was getting worried, Kendall had been tossing and turning for a while now, he even had let out some screams, but he was still asleep. ''Kenny, it's alright buddy.'' James gently shook his friend. Suddenly Kendall's eyes were wide open and he flew straight up. ''Please no! You can't do this to me!''

''What can't we do?'' Kendall looked confused around, like he hadn't seen his worried friends yet. ''Never mind.'' He whispered an red blush appeared on his cheeks. He laid down again, with his back to his friends. ''Kendall, you know you can tell us everything, right?''

''I know Logie, it was just an nightmare.''

''It's never just a nightmare, especially with you!''

''Well this one was, now, please shut up!'' But Logan wasn't planning on looking at the side-line how his friend got destroyed. He knew something was terribly wrong with Kendall, the bruises, the blood in his pants, the screaming... ''Kendall? Did he rape you?'' Logan hoped Kendall would jump up and scream, saying that that was bull-shit. But what he got was worse. The blond slowly turned around, his big, scared eyes already said enough.

''Yes.'' Somewhere behind him Logan heard loud gasps from James and Carlos. He felt how his world fell into pieces. ''Kendall...I'm so sorry.''

''Don't be, it isn't your fault, it's mine.''

''How do you only dare to say that! That man's is an maniac. Look at what he let me do at James! How can you say that what he did to you is your fault?'' Kendall didn't look up at his suddenly angry friend.

''Because it is. If I wasn't such a fool, we wouldn't even be here. If I was a bit of a friend I would have helped you guys when you got punished. If I was only good for _something, _I would have done more than just sit here and cry. But I'm not, I'm useless.'' Carlos, James and Logan couldn't believe what they just heard. Kendall Knight, their always over-protective friend, the one that always talked back to Gustavo, who always took care of them, the one that always knew what to do, was broken. Chris had done it, he had broken their leader, their rock, their glue.

''You're not useless Kenny.'' Carlos voice was small and innocent but it was also full of sincere. ''You were never able to help us, none of us was, but that doesn't say you're weak.''

''Maybe.'' It didn't sound convincing. ''But I'm gonna be there for you guys from now on.''

''You should rest, your arm...''

''My arm can wait.''

''But...'' No buts Logan. It's time to get the hell out off here.'' ''Yeah, have you any idea how?'' Kendall shook his head. ''Not yet, but I escaped from here before, remember?''

''But I thought you didn't remember that part?'' There was as well surprise as a bit of anger in his voice. ''I don't. But I escaped here once, so why not a second time?''

''Don't you think you ask to much of your luck?'' Carlos asked. Kendall shrugged. ''After that door is an hallway with on each side four doors and one on the very end. I saw that when Jack took me to the room where...where you know what happened. I had the feeling I had to go trough the door on the end, like that was the exit.''

''I don't know. Doesn't it sound all a bit to risky for you?''

''Why are you always so pessimistic Logan? I will get us out of here, I promise.'' Logan looked at his blond friend, his eyes were full of worry. ''Don't push yourself to the edge Kenn, your in critical conditions and you really need to rest.''

''I just woke up.'' Kendall protested. ''No, he's right Kenny. You need to rest, just like we all do.'' Kendall gave James an glare. ''Let's all go to sleep okay?'' Carlos and James obeyed and maked themselves comfortable. ''And with all I mean you as well Kendall.'' Kendall looked annoyed at Logan, saw his stern look and decided that sleep maybe wasn't an bad idea. He laid down and watched his friends fall asleep, one by one. He had to stay strong for them, he had to show his dad that he wasn't always useless. He thought of the words of his dad. In all those years, they hadn't changed much. He still was that good-for-nothing little brat.

And even when you don't want to, if you hear some things enough times, you start to believe them. And especially the emotions who you always try to forget and you always hide for your friends, are more confronting as soon a they come back. And even then, Kendall still hides his feelings behind an unbreakable mask, until it's to late.

He knew he should sleep, but he also knew that he would get nightmares and he didn't want to wake up screaming, not again.

* * *

Hours passed and Kendall felt how his eyelids became heavier and heavier. He was determined to stay awake, determined not to get any nightmares. He had to stay strong, he couldn't show any form of weakness. His friends were still passed out on the floor, he didn't want to know how they would react as they knew he wasn't sleeping at all. He heard some groans coming from James and he quickly closed his eyes and tried to even his breath. The darkness following almost maked him fall asleep. He listened to James' movements and soon after there came some more groans, but Kendall couldn't hear if it was from Logan or Carlos.

''How's Kendall?'' So Logan was the one awake. ''He's still asleep.''

''I'm worried about him. He's badly hurt, psychical and mental, but still he tries to take the lead.'' They became silent. Kendall had to fight the urge to move, still, he couldn't fully deny it. He moved a bit, hoping the others wouldn't see it, but no. ''Do you think he's having another nightmare?'' He heard Logan coming closer.

''Kenny? Are you awake?'' Kendall slowly opened his eyes, like he was just waking up. He looked around, or as far as he could. He was almost face-to-face with Logan, who's eyes were, once again, fulled with worry. ''What?'' He said sheepishly. ''Nothing. I was wondering if you were having nightmares. But you can go back to sleep.'' Kendall shook his head.

''I'm awake now.'' He sat up, groaning as pain shot through his hurt body. ''Why don't you lay down?''

''I'm fine Logan.''

''You're not, why do you even mind trying?'' Logan pushed Kendall down, which was way to easy. ''Now, stay down.'' Kendall groaned in annoyance.

''You know, this hard floor isn't really comfy either.'' James laughed. ''You will never just listen, won't you?'' He crawled to Kendall and took his head in his lap. ''Beter?'' Kendall shrugged. ''A bit.'' James ran one hand trough Kendall's greasy hair, with the other one he rubbed the boys arm, bringing some comfort in him.

''Kendall, you look like you barely slept. Why don't you try to get some more sleep?'' Logan said as he saw the dark bags under the blonde's eyes. I'm fine.'' He tried to say but it was disturbed by an loud yawn he couldn't hold back. James' lap laid really comfortable and him rubbing his arm maked him really drowsy. Somewhere far away he heard Carlos waking up, vaguely he saw Logan talking to the Latino. They're probably talking about me, he thought. But then he completely sank away and fell into a deep, dreamless, sleep.

* * *

Police officer Mcroy didn't know what to do anymore. It was late in the evening, but she was still in her office, reading some rapport her assistant had given her earlier that had gotten the lead of the case from the missing boyband. There weren't any traces, except for a cruel letter. There was nothing to go on with. It didn't make sense. First there disappears one, and the next day the other three, after causing an huge traffic accident. There had to be something... Something they had overlooked. Mcroy was trown out of thoughts as someone knocked on her door.

''Come in.'' The door opened and Stephen Johnson, her assistant, walked in. He looked like he had to tell her bad news. ''Ma'am, there's some old lady who says she has seen three of the missing boys.'' The officer felt her heart jump up. ''What's her name?''

''Mabl Mills.''

''You can let her in, thank you Stephen.''The younger man nodded and left, closing the door behind him. A few minutes later he opened again and an old grey haired women stepped inside.

''So, I hear you saw the boys?'' The women nodded. ''I saw three of them, the three that had caused the accident.''

''Do you know where they were going?'' Mabel nodded again. ''They were lost and they asked me for a route.'' The officer smiled a bit. ''Thank you ma'am, you can leave the address they were going to by my assistant Johnson.'' The women nodded an third time and left. And finally, Jeanne Mcroy knew where to go again.

* * *

**The police knows where they are! Now what do you think? Are they gonna find them or not?**

**Please leave an review**

**Love you all!**


	9. Dragons

**The police is coming to rescue the guys! (or maybe not) Hope you like it!**

**I do not own Big Time Rush**

* * *

''What's going on there?'' The last few minutes a lot of noise had came through the door. Logan hadn't said it or the door flew open and a furious Chris ran in. He grabbed Logan, who was standing the closest to the door and hit him in the face. ''Wasn't I clear enough? Haven't I said you guys could tell nobody where you were going?'' He screamed right in Logan's face.

''Where are you talking about?'' This only seemed to make him angrier. ''Where I'm talking about? That bloody woman! That's where I'm talking about! She went to the police and now they're coming for us.'' Maybe it was because the firm grip on Logan's arms or the fact that Logan was temporary deaf, but he had still no idea where Chris was talking about.

''Do you mean that old women we asked for a course when we were lost?'' Carlos shyly asked. Chris grunted. ''That's exactly who I mean! Now, on your knees, all of you.'' The door opened again and Jack and the other, nameless man, came in with their arms full of robes. Logan and Carlos didn't move. Chris turned around, he had an evil smile on his face as he saw James with an, miraculously, still asleep Kendall in his lap. How could he still sleep with all that noise around?

Chris grabbed the blond and hauled him up to his feet. Kendall let out a scream from surprise as he was knocked out of his sleep. ''I believe I said that you guys need to sit down.'' He tugged hard on Kendall's arm, who yelped out in pain. ''Or little Kenny is gonna pay.'' James, Carlos and Logan slowly sat down. ''Tie them up.'' The men behind him walked to the boys and started to bind their hands together.

''We will do what you want but please let go of Kendall!'' Chris smirked at James' words. ''Are ya sure?'' He gave another hard tug on Kendall's arm, tears were streaming over the boys face by now. ''We will! Please stop it!'' James hated it to beg, but this was for Kendall. ''Please he's hurt, stop it, please.'' Chris smiled as Logan started to beg as well. ''Fine.'' He let go off Kendall, who immediately fell on the ground. He looked at the men who were done tying up the three boys.

''Bring them out, we need to leave before the police's here.'' He took some robes out of his own pockets and tied Kendall up as well. As he was done they all four were quickly lead out of the room. Chris had to half drag half carry Kendall, who didn't seem to be able to walk on his own. The hallway behind the door was just like Kendall had told them, four doors on each side, one on the end. They went trough the one Kendall had said it would lead outside, and indeed they were back in the depository. More men were around here, but none of them looked nice as they walked past. They were lead trough the door where they had came in days ago and for the first time in days, the boys saw daylight again. It was early in the morning and the sky was still grey from the night that had passed. All four boys stood still and blinked with their eyes, but they were pushed forwards by the men holding them. In front of the the building stood three vans. The boys were lead towards the middle one and their tight robes were detached.

''Now, be good boys and remain sitted.'' Even when Chris was speaking with such a childish voice they didn't think of disobey him. The boys nodded and the door was closed. ''So the police's coming?'' James said after an awkward silence.

''Clearly, but it won't help, we will be gone long before.'' Logan answered. ''But they're at least looking for us.''

''I wonder how they knew the police is on their way.''

''That's oblivious.'' James and Logan looked at Kendall with surprise. ''How then?''

''Think of it. Ofcourse they want to know how the police is doing with finding us. They probably have someone of the police on their side, some sort of spy. He could tell them everything that's going on.'' Logan's eyes grew wide. ''Ofcourse! It also explains why the police didn't 'find' any traces. He hid them.''

''And he must have dropped that map so we would find it.'' Carlos said. Suddenly the engine started and the van started to to drive, making the boys all roll over. ''There we go'' James said sadly. Carlos and Logan nodded, Kendall remained silent. ''Are you alright Kenny?'' Logan asked worriedly. Kendall slowly shook his head, immediately regretting it.

''We need a bucket or something.'' Logan said as he saw a green tint coming on Kendall's pale face. James looked around. ''There's nothing.'' Logan cursed between his teeth.

''Come on Kenny.'' He dragged the sick boy to the very corner of the small space they had. ''Let it out buddy.'' He said as he saw Kendall was trying to hold it back. And he didn't need to say it an second time. Vomit exploded from his mouth, splashing all over the place. Their noses cringed at the smell of the content. ''I'm sorry.'' The blond said as he was finally able to stop. ''Don't be.'' Logan dragged the boy away from the smelly contents, altrough the smell was still there.

''Where do you think they're taking us?'' Carlos said after a while. ''I don't know Litos but I hope it isn't far with this horrible stench.'' Kendall looked with guilt at the tall brunette. ''Sorry...''

''It's not your fault Kenny.''

''But I puked and...''

''KENDALL!'' Three voices shouted. ''It's not your fault, ok?'' This time it was Logan who spoke. ''Do you think we're leaving LA?''

''I don't know Carlos. They probably go somewhere far away from their last hide-out.'' Carlos nodded. Another awkward silence followed. Minutes passed and all boys just stared into nothingness. But three boys looked up as a certain blond let out some low moans. ''You ain't gonna be sick again are ya Kendall?'' Kendall slowly shook his head. ''You sure'' Logan crawled towards the sick boy. ''Yes.'' But Logan could see something was wrong. ''What's bothering you?''

''Nothing.''

''Don't lie Kenny.'' Logan laid his hand on Kendall's forehead and gasped. ''Kendall your really warm!'' He looked at the sweaty blond, who had his head down. Without further thinking he pulled the younger boy in an hug. He felt how his shirt became wet from Kendall' fresh tears.

''Logie? Am I dying?'' Logan could have sworn his heart had stopped for a moment. ''Ofcourse not buddy.''

''But why does it feels like I am? Everything hurts Logie.'' Logan looked at James and Carlos for help. ''You're going to be fine Kenny.''

''Yeah why don't you try to sleep it off?'' Kendall looked at his friends. ''I can't.''

''Why not Kenny?'' Logan asked patient. ''Because of of the dragon.'' Such a soft whisper, it sounded like he was truly terrified. And still, Carlos couldn't help but laugh. ''There is no dragon here Kendall.'' Logan sounded dead serious. ''No there is, he's everywhere!'' Dead fear was in his voice but also James couldn't hold back a smile. Kendall was a seventeen year old boy, for crying out loud. But Logan looked like this was as normal as going to school everyday. ''He won't harm you Kenny.''

''You promise?'' Ok, maybe Logan smiled a bit. ''I promise.'' Softly he hummed some soft tunes until they heard soft snores coming from their younger friend. ''Where was that all about?'' James and Carlos could cry from laughing. ''He's delusional.'' Logan said. ''He sees things that aren't real.'' He explained as he saw that the other two still didn't understand it. ''Ohhhhh...'' ''He's getting worse, and don't you dare to wake him up!''

''Logie?''

''Yeah Litos?''

''Is Kendall really not gonna die?''

''Ofcourse he isn't.'' But everyone heard the insecure tone in his voice.

* * *

''I think we're slowing down.''

''Yeah you're right.'' James crawled towards Kendall. ''What are you doing?''

''I don't think he wants to be awaken by Chris a second time, do you?'' Logan nodded in agreement. ''Yeah you're right.''

''Chris!'' Carlos suddenly shouted, making both James and Logan jump. ''What's with that maniac.''

''Logan, don't you understand?'' Logan shook his head. ''Chris is the dragon. He's everywhere. That's what Kendall said. He didn't want to sleep because he was afraid Chris would wake him up again.''

''Ofcourse... James can you wake him up?'' James carefully shook Kendall's good arm. ''Kenny, wake up buddy.'' He smiled as the boy slowly showed his emerald eyes. ''He buddy, how are ya?''

''Sick.'' But he slowly sat up. ''How long was I out?''

''About an hour, James, can you feel for his temperature?'' James laid a hand on the boys forehead. ''He's still quite warm.''

''Yeah, and I'm still here.'' Kendall didn't like the way they were talking like he wasn't there. Logan and James smiled sheepishly. ''Sorry.'' They said in union. On that moment the car came to a stop and they heard two doors open and were more voices outside and another car parked nearby.

Suddenly, they were blinded by sunlight. ''No robes this time. There's nowhere you guys can go, so don't try to do something.'' The man who had opened the door was small and thin, he didn't have such big muscles like the other men they had seen, he also looked a bit nervous but they wouldn't try something with him, not with that gun in his hand.

''Now! Come on!'' Three off the boys stood up, one of them tried, but failed. James and Carlos went to help him bu where stopped. ''He's gonna walk alone.'' The boys turned around, he really is everywhere, Chris.

''But he can't!''

''How silly, out of my car, now!'' Logan, James and Carlos slowly walked out of the van, being greeted by a bunch of scary men. They looked as Chris stepped into the van, towards his son. ''Get up, you little brat!'' He kicked Kendall hard in his stomach. Kendall groaned as he tried to get up, he really did, but he only fell flat on his back. ''Pathetic.'' Chris hauled him up on his feet. Kendall looked up to meet the dark eyes of his father.

''Let go off me.'' He wanted to scream it, he wanted to show the man in front of him that he wasn't afraid of him, that he could put on a fight against his father. But his voice didn't didn't cooperate, and it only sounded hoarse and submissive. Chris only laughed. ''But ofcourse.'' He threw the boy against the wall from the van. Logan watched with horror as he saw Kendall sliding down and fall on the ground, he didn't move anymore.

''Someone pick up that silly mess.'' Chris kicked Kendall one last time as he walked outside. One off the gigantic men roughly lifted Kendall's motionless form up and threw the boy over his shoulder.

''Let's show you boys your new home.'' It was the man who had opened the van, he seemed to be less nervous now he had seen how broken the boys were. And he had been right when he said they could go nowhere. They were in the middle of some forest. Like hundred feet farther there was another warehouse, just like the last one it looked like it had been empty for years. Wherever they were, it wasn't LA anymore.

''Come on, faster.'' The three boys walked a bit faster, their eyes focused on the man holding the still lifeless Kendall. As they walked inside they came in an small, but endless looking hallway. One of the men opened a door on the left. Kendall was trown inside, the others soon followed. The room they were in was pretty much the same as their old one, small and empty. Except, this one had an small window above their heads. ''At least we can now see whether it's day or night.'' Logan said and Carlos and James nodded.

''Is Kenny alright?'' The boys looked at the blond. ''He's unconscious. I guess that's the best, less painful for him.''

''Chris was horrible to him.'' Logan nodded. ''These men are killing him.''

''They are killing us all.'' And James couldn't have known how right he was.

* * *

First you think your gonna find those boys, but once you enter an empty building, it doesn't take that long to know those criminals were already gone. Sure enough, they had been here, and they had left just recently. There were enough traces to see that. Mcroy stood just outside the warehouse. Other officers were still searching the building. But Mcroy had lost good hope again. These men didn't look like the people who would leave something important. She had been in two rooms, two rooms that had been marked as important. One had been empty. There had laid a few empty water bottles on the ground, in one corner there had been old stains of vomit, but the worst thing was all the dried up blood all over the room. The second one had been some sort of office. Men were still searching trough the papers, more for the good hope than that they actually thought they would find something. She was shaken out of through as Stephen suddenly stood behind her.

''What do you think?''

''They were warned, they knew we were coming.''

''What does that mean?''

''It means that there's a spy in our networks.'' Stephen looked shocked. ''But you can trust me, you know that right?''

''I know Stephen, I know.'' She walked away, and as she did, she didn't see the evil smirk on Stephens face. ''You can always trust me Ma'am.''

* * *

**Poor Boy's... I hate myself for writing this**

**But I hope you atleast enjoyed reading it!**

**Leave an review is you like!**

**Love ya!**


	10. Little Logie

**Sorry that this is an somewhat shorter chapter than usually.**

**Also, this is the last chapter that I had written before I deleted everything. Soooo... It will take some time before the next one is up. But I promise it's coming. I kinda know where I want to go from now on. :)**

**So I hope you all like this chapter!**

**I do not own Big Time Rush, although I do in my dreams**

* * *

Sometimes things just didn't go as planned, sometimes you didn't have your own input on how things happened. And no matter how badly you wanted that to change, it were still those other people who manipulated your life in such a wrong way. This had never been the way the boys wanted to life their live. They should be at Rogue Records right now, recording new songs for their album. But no, they sat in some sort of cellar, imprisoned like animals, not knowing if they would ever get out alive. "Life sucks." Logan muttered to himself. "What did you say?"

"Nothing."

* * *

''I'm hungry.'' 'We all are Carlos.'' ''But I'm like starving!'' ''Carlos!''

A few hours had passed since they were moved to this new prison, the sun was high on sky and Kendall was still not with them. ''Do you think he's ever gonna wake up?'' James looked at his pale friend, all color had faded out of his face. ''Of course he is.'' Logan said. ''I'm more worried about when he does.''

''What do you mean?''

''That I hope he isn't going to complain about dragons again.'' James nodded. ''But that was funny!''

''No it wasn't Carlos. It shows how sick he is.'' The boys looked up as the door opened and Jack came in. He threw two buckets to the boys. ''Where are those for?'' Logan wanted to know. Jack grinned. ''Chris wasn't happy with Blondie puking in his car.''

''And the other one?''

''Personal business.''

''What do you mean?'' Carlos wondered, but then it clicked. ''You mean...eeuuww...That's gross.''

''It's this or your pants.'' Jack laughed evilly and left.

James stood up and grabbed one of the buckets, while walking to one of the corners. ''You ain't actually use that, are ya?'' James glared at Carlos. "I don't know about you Litos, but I have no need for wet pants." Quickly he unbuckled his pants while Logan and Carlos looked away.

''This's so disgusting.'' Carlos said as it was his turn. ''Just do it.'' Feeling really uncomfortable he slowly unbuckled his belt. "Don't look alright?''

''We won't.'' Carlos sighed and quickly relieved his burning bladder and soon was back at James' side. ''Don't you have to go Logie?'' Logan looked up. ''No… No I'm fine.'' James chuckled. ''No you're not.''

''I'm fine James.'' But James didn't miss Logan suddenly red cheeks. ''If you say so, but it's the bucket or your pants.'' James repeated Jack. ''I can't leave him.'' Logan nodded to Kendall laying in his lap. ''I will take him.'' Carefully James lifted Kendall from Logan's lap into his own. Logan slowly got on his feet, walking to the already half full, smelly bucket. ''I hate this.'' And he really, really did. As he was done he sat down next to his friends again. ''We all do Logan, we all do.''

* * *

Chris couldn't help but smile. Everything was going as planned, and the police didn't even know where to search anymore. Now, he just had to break those boys, one by one. ''Jack!'' He called out. ''What?'' Chris smirked. ''Go get Logan for me.''

The boys crawled together as the dreaded door opened again. ''What do you want?'' Logan asked a lot braver than he was felt. ''The boss wants to see you.''

''What!?'' Jack grabbed Logan's arm and pulled the small brunette out of the room. Leaving a scared James and Carlos behind. ''This can't be happening, not again.'' Carlos muttered.

* * *

''Hello Logan.'' Logan stared at the cruel man in front of him. ''What do you want from me?'' He demanded. ''Ohh come on Logan, can't you be a bit nicer to the father of your best friend?'' After all, I am the one who took your innocence.'' Chris did a step forward as Logan backed away. ''You can't hide from me anymore Logie, I own you.''

''No you don't! I have no idea where you're talking about!''

''Don't you remember Logan? That one night? The night my son of a bitch invited his three little friends for an sleepover?'' Logan remembered tons of sleepovers at Kendall's place. But none of them included Chris taking his innocence. ''Don't tell me you've blocked it Logie! Wasn't it just as special for you as it was for me?'

* * *

_It was Friday afternoon and little six year old Kendall, James Carlos and Logan were excited for the weekend. The four friends were going to have a sleepover at Kendall's tonight and nothing could stop them from having the time of their life, well except… Maybe Kendall's father could, but that was something only little Kendall knew about._

_''See you later Kenny!'' Carlos shouted as he walked to his mother. ''See you later buddy!'' Kendall ran to his own mother with an huge smile on his face. _

_''Mommy I want them to come with us already!'' Mrs. Knight smiled at the happy little boy. ''They will come honey, but they will need to get their pajamas and stuff.'' Kendall couldn't stop talking about how they were going to stay up all night long and which games they were going to play as they walked home. _

_''Calm down sweetie.'' She said as she reached for her house key. But I'm just so excited!'' "I know you are honey." Together with her son she walked into the house. _

_"Why don't you start making everything ready?" The boy ran upstairs to make sure everything would be perfect. He walked down the hall, his mind already a few hours ahead of him, as walked into someone. _

_"Watch where you go buddy." Kendall looked up to his father, his face suddenly pale. _

_"Dad." He said. "I thought you were on some sort of business trip." The blond man laughed. "And miss all the fun over here? I canceled the trip to be with you and your friends." _

_"You didn't need to do that." Kendall walked to his room with his head down. He had maked sure his dad wouldn't be home when they planned the sleepover. He would never invite his friends when he was home, cause that would always end up badly. The smile on Chris Knight's face faded. "I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to." He called after his son. He knew Kendall wasn't happy about this, but since when did he care about that little boy? He had never wanted children he and Katie where just results of a night of drunken sex, an accident, nothing more._

_Even with the company from Kendall's father the night turned out to be great for the four friends. Mama Knight had maked the most delicious pancakes ever, with an nice ice scream after. But everything good has it's end, even the boys endless gaming. And the boys weren't able to stay up for the whole night, they were fast asleep, somewhere deep down in their dreams. It wasn't till then that Logan's bladder decided that he needed to wake up._

_Careful not to wake up any of his friends, Logan maked his way to the bathroom across the hall. He didn't like to go in the middle of the night, it always disturbed his nice dreams. But he had forgotten to go before he went to sleep and right know his bladder felt like it was about to explode. Quickly he lowered his pajama trousers and relieved painful bladder. He was shocked as the door suddenly opened and quickly lifted his trousers back up again. _

_''Oh hey Logan.'' It was Kendall's father. Logan had never seen the man before. He had never been home when he was at Kendall's and Kendall seemed to avoid him as much as possible. Logan didn't exactly understood why, he didn't think the man was that bad, he actually liked Kendall's father. If it wasn't for that creepy look he got from the man now. _

_''Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you.'' Another creepy smile, suddenly Logan wasn't so sure about that guy anymore. ''It's Ok, I was already done.'' He was about to leave the bathroom but was blocked by the blond man. ''Excuse me.'' The man looked down at the small brunette. "Can you step aside?" And without a warning the man grabbed little Logan and pulled him against the wall. _

_"You're so beautiful." Chris mumbled. He placed his lips roughly on Logan's. "So much better than little slutty Kendall." Logan couldn't move, this was so wrong. "Please...Stop..." But Chris didn't budge. "Show me what you got." He pulled Logan's trousers down and couldn't help but enjoy the sight. "How younger how better Logan, keep that in mind." And he pulled his own pants down as well and laid Logan on the cold hard ground. He didn't listen to the little miserable boy, who was begging him to stop. No, he sat on top of him, crushing the boys organs, and without any further preparation, Chris was slamming into him. And Logan let out a scream of agony . And the man loved it, he listened to Logan's screaming like he was listening to music. Mr. Knight was panting and letting out throaty moans. Logan closed his eyes but tears still fell from his eyes. After what seemed forever, Chris finally pulled out. _

_"We should do this more often." He said while he dressed himself again. Logan was still laying on the floor. He didn't feel like living right now. He startled when hands were on him again. He wanted to shake them of, he wanted to stand up and beat the hell out off Chris. But he couldn't. Chris got him dressed again, he smiled as he saw how broken the boy was. _

_"One more thing Logie." The small brunette looked up with glassy eyes. "Don't tell anyone." And the cruel man walked away. Logan still didn't move. The hard floor was exactly pretty comfortable, at it was now, cause Chris wasn't there anymore. He wanted to sleep, he wanted to fall into a endless sleep, where he would never wake up from. But then he thought of his friends. He couldn't leave them, he needed them. He thought of his mommy, what would she do if she saw him laying here like this? He had to get up, he had to go on with life. Nobody could find him here. Chris was right,, he hated the cruel man, but he was right. He couldn't tell anyone. He couldn't let anyone know what had happened to him. And with all the strenght he didn't have, he stood up and went to bed again. If he would just have went to the toilet before he had fallen asleep..._

* * *

It had all come back to him. Chris had been telling the truth. ''You can't do this!'' Chris smirked at the teenager in front of him. "And why not? I've already done it before."

He had an hungry look in his eyes. The same look as all those years again. Logan knew what was gonna happen next. He couldn't fight anymore, he already gave up a long time ago. Chris hands tugged on his shirt. His lips connected to Logan's. But Logan didn't move. He let it all go over him. He tried not to think. Chris threw Logan's shirt away. He closed his eyes. He felt how Chris' lips went all over his chest, how his hands were unbuckling his belt.

And then they heard a scream of pure agony, a scream from Kendall. And Logan knew, no matter how bad his own situation was right now, Kendall was far worse. Chris cursed loudly. ''You wait here.'' He said angrily before he walked out of the room. Logan slid down to the floor. Tears started to stream over his face. Why had everything to be so fucked up right now?

* * *

**How could I ever even think of writing this? I'm so sick...**

**Review if you like,, and please,, don't kill me!**

**So I will update this as soon as possible!**

**Love ya all!**


	11. Punishment

**Omg! I just wrote an entire chapter in just an few hours time! Can't remember that that has happened before...**

**I hope you like this chap and please leave an review, since there is no better feeling than reading them..**

**I do not own Big Time Rush!**

* * *

As he woke up, he felt the pain surging through his body. He felt like he had been hit several times by a truck. Or worse, he felt like he was dying. As he opened his eyes he saw he was once again laying in somebody's lap.

"Logan?'' Kendall asked. ''It's me buddy.'' Answered James' voice. ''How ya doing?''

''Horrible.'' Immediately he started coughing and he felt how James helped him to sit up.

James rubbed circles on Kendall's back and the coughs soon faded. Being exhausted after this fit Kendall laid his head on James his shoulder and closed his eyes for a few seconds. ''Where is Logan?'' He asked as he noticed his friend wasn't with him. He saw how the looks on the faces of his other two friends changed.

''He's not here right now...'' James started. ''But he will be back soon enough.'' Carlos stated as he was trying not to worry Kendall. ''He's with Chris, isn't he?'' He saw how the Carlos' eyes met James', but neither of them answered. ''Answer me.'' He had wanted to make it sound demanding, but with his horse voice it sounded more like begging. Carlos saw how panic started to flood into his eyes, he knew telling the truth would only make it worse. But he could never lie to those eyes. ''Yes...He is.'' And Carlos was right. Kendall started trembling and tears started to form at the corner of his eyes.

''He can't be, he can't be.'' He started to mumble, so soft the other boy's could barley hear it.

That's when the door opened and Jack appeared once more. Kendall yelped out of fright, earning an disgusted look from Jack. He had another set of water bottles which he threw at the boy's. After that they were followed by some peaces of old bread. Just as he was making his way to the door again James opened his mouth.

''Where's Logan? What's Chris doing to him?'' Jack turned towards James and smirked. ''None of your business.''

''Logan is our friend, so I think it in fact is our business.'' Jack looked angrily at Carlos. He did an step forwards and the boy's immediately crept towards each other. ''Pathetic.'' He stated. ''Tell us.''

''I thought I told you it's none of your business pretty boy.''

''Like I care.'' Jack did another step forwards. Clearly he was losing his patience.

''Stop it James.'' James looked down at Kendall. ''But Kendall...''

''No he's right pretty boy, you really don't know when to stop, do ya?'' The smile on Jack's face was getting bigger and bigger. ''You never think of the consequences of you actions, do ya?'' And without an warning his foot kicked forward. But it wasn't James he hit, it was Kendall, or more specific, Kendall's bad arm. The scream that left Kendall's throat was one of true agony. He felt like his skin was burning and it couldn't extinguished anymore. Somewhere far away he heard the angry cries from James and Carlos, but he heard Jack's evil laugh even louder. So loud, he thought his head was going to explode. Everything was so far away and yet so close.

Carlos jumped up when he saw what Chris was doing to his friend. First Logan and now Kendall again. Anger raged through his body and without thinking he jumped on Jack, he wanted to hurt that guy. He wanted to hurt that guy so badly, someone had to pay for what he and his friends had gone through, and that someone was right in front of him.

For an moment he felt like he was winning. He was kicking and hitting the man everywhere he could reach him. But that moment hadn't even passed or he was laying on the ground again, and an furious Jack towered above him. ''You have the same problem as the pretty one, you never think!''

Carlos knew he would have to pay for what he did. There was no way Jack was letting him get away with this. He was going to get punished, just like James had been with the whippings. Though, it wasn't quit like that.

''Get up.'' Carlos slowly got on his feet. ''Not you, I'm talking to him.'' He said as he pointed with his finger towards Kendall. The blond boy looked at the finger like it was Chris himself. ''No! Don't punish him for what I've done!''

''Oh don't worry, you're not forgotten yet. Now get up blondie!'' Slowly Kendall did as he was asked. He let go of James and came staggering on his feet. And when he did Jack immediately grabbed him in his huge arms and forced the boy to stand in front of the man. '

'Now... Hit him.'' He said to Carlos. ''What...No! I won't do that! He's my friend!'' Carlos looked at Kendall, who was standing uncomfortable between Jack's arms, fear clearly written in his eyes. ''Well if you won't I will.'' And without further warning he tugged hard on Kendall's arm, just like Chris had done the day before.

''Stop it!'' Two boys screamed in unison. Jack stopped for an moment and looked dangerously at Carlos. ''You know what to do then.''

''But I can't!'' Jack gave another hard tug. ''Then make yourself do it.'' Carlos looked towards James,who's eyes were fixated at Jack and Kendall. Then he looked back to the terrible scene in front of him, right in Kendall's big emerald eyes. They were full of pain and fear. ''Just do it Litos.'' Kendall hated it to beg. But right now he only wanted for this hell to end.

''Yeah Litos, just do it.'' Jack repeated. ''Hurt him the way you wanted to hurt me.'' Carlos would never forgive himself for doing it.

''I'm so sorry Kendall.'' He said looking at the ground. He folded his hand into an fist and hit Kendall right on his cheek.'' Kendall moaned as the fist hit his skin. And just when Jack opened his mouth, most likely to make some ugly comment, the door opened and an very angry Chris came in.

''What's this all about!'' He demanded. Then he looked at the scene in front of him and he smirked. ''Punishing that little brat again, aren't we.'' His eyes grew with joy when he saw his so-called son was crying again. ''I was actually punishing Carlos, boss.'' Chris nodded in approval. ''Even better.'' He said. He pushed Carlos aside and looked right in the big green eyes of his son.

''Where is Logan?'' Kendall asked. ''What are you doing to him?'' Chris raised his eyebrow.

''It's almost ironic to see how you still place your friends before yourself, even though you can do nothing to stop me from hurting them. You know why? Because your weak!'' The last part came outl almost screaming. ''You should never have been born you know.'' Chris hit Kendall in his chest. ''You. Are. Nothing, You hear me? NOTHING!'' He spit onto the ground like he was disgusted by his own words. ''And worst of all, you ruined my life.'' And with those final words he punched Kendall in his face, harder then Carlos ever could have done. And everyone could here the sound of bones getting cracked.

Jack let go of Kendall, who slipped on the ground, and followed his boss outside. James quickly crawled towards his blond friend. ''Are you alright Kenn?'' He lifted Kendall's face to see it was completely covered in blood, ''I'm fine.'' Kendall said with an flat voice. ''Never better.'' Kendall started to crawl away but was stopped by James' hand. ''Let me have an look at your face.''

''Like you know anything about that.''

''No,but let me please have an look at it.'' The brunette forced the bond to sit next to him. ''Carlos, can you give me some water?'' Carlos silently and grabbed an water bottle. From the corner of his eyes Kendall saw he also grabbed some bread which he quickly stuffed in his mouth. Then he came back and gave the bottle to James. ''Thanks.'' Was all he said.

He ribbed an piece of his own shirt and poured some water on it. Then he started to slowly dip the coat on Kendall's face. Kendall winced as soon as the coat came in contact with his skin.

''Sorry buddy, but I really want to clean this.'' There was still blood freely coming out of his nose and as soon as James touched his nose the boy let out an soft shriek.

''Sorry.'' Kendall pushed James away. ''You cleaned it, now let go of me.'' He crawled away from the other two boys. He wanted to be alone for now. He wanted to be able to completely forget about all this, even if it was just for an minute. He closed his eyes. Couldn't he just fall asleep? No, his head was way to full for that.

''Kendall?'' The blond looked up. In front of him stood Carlos. In his hand he held an piece of his shirt. ''Your nose's still bleeding. I thought you might wanted to use this?'' Kendall felt with his hand above his lips. And he indeed felt some kind of liquid. ''He took the coat Carlos held infront of him and stuffed it under his nose.

''Thanks Litos.'' Carlos nodded. ''I'm so sorry for what I did Kendall.'' Kendall looked up in the kid-like eyes of his friend. ''It wasn't your fault Litos.''

''But still..If I had just...''

''No Carlos it wasn't!'' Kendall padded on the floor next to him. ''Why don't you come sit here?'' Carlos nodded and sat down. Strange, Kendall thought, the one moment I want to be alone, the next I want everyone around me.

* * *

Logan looked up when Chris walked in again. ''What's wrong with Kendall?'' Logan had to know, even though it was clear Chris was furious about something, he still dared to ask.

''I tell you what's wrong with that boy. He is an good for nothing little brat, that's what's wrong about him.'' Chris walked towards Logan. He hauled the small boy up and threw him against the wall. ''That kid thinks he is everything, and yet he knows very well that he isn't, he knows there isn't anything he could do to me. He knows that I own him.'' Chris looked down at Logan. ''I own you too. You know that right?'' Logan quickly nodded.

''Good.'' He sat down next to the afraid teen. ''Then I hope you also realise that you are never gonna get out of here. I will continue till each and every one off you guys are broken. And then, thats wen I wil kill you guys. I will start with James, I will kill him right before your eyes. Then it's Carlos's his turn. You will see two of your best friends die Logan. And Kendall will see all of them die, I will have him begging for mercy, but he won't get it. You hear that Logan? You won't get out of here alive, so why don't you give up already? Why keep on fighting me if your gonna lose anyway? Stop fighting me Logie, then maybe I won't have to hurt you again.'' He stood up and kicked with all force he had in his body. And he kicked again, and again, and again.

Logan was bruised all over by the time he was finally finished. He laughed. Tears were running over Logan's face, he had never felt this much pain in his entire life. Jack came back in and he dragged Logan back to his friends. When he was trown on the ground he didn't feel like moving. He felt warm hands over he body, he looked up and saw James.

''Are you ok?'' He asked. ''Logan nodded, which hurt pretty bad to do so. ''Guess Kendall is still far worse than me.'' He sat up and looked around. On the other side of the room he saw Kendall and Carlos sleeping against each other. Kendall's face was covered in blood and he held an also bloody coat in his hand.

''I think Chris broke his nose.'' James answered his unspoken question.

Chris. Logan hated that guy. He hated him with every nerve of his body. But deep down, he knew that that man was right, they were never gonna get out of here, not this time.

* * *

**Well... At least the guy's are together again. But Kendall and Logan are really starting to break ( If they aren't already) Hopefully you liked it and please leave an review! They really make my day!**

**Love you all!**


End file.
